La Playboy Enamorada
by CharlieFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray: Es cien por cien americana, pero por sus venas corre ardiente sangre italiana. Rachel Berry: Es virgen, aunque teme que no será por mucho tiempo. La culpa la tiene su jefa, Quinn, que rezuma sensualidad. MiniFic G¡P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas que tal..? Les traigo este minific es un G¡P Quinn espero les guste

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Quién es quién

Quinn Fabray: Es cien por cien americana, pero por sus venas corre ardiente sangre ita liana. Quinn ha sido educada para honrar a la familia y esforzarse por alcanzar la perfección, aunque está soltera de éxito no se comporta como una Dama las veinticuatro horas del día... para delicia de las mujeres más atractivas de Boston.

Rachel Berry: Es virgen, aunque teme que no será por mucho tiempo. La culpa la tiene su jefa, Quinn, que rezuma sensualidad. Ella ase gura que es inmune a ella, pero enseguida se verá atrapada entre sus deseos y el sentido común.

Russel y Judy Fabray: Son padres de ocho hijos e hijas ya crecidos y, como tales, son profesiona les de la preocupación. Pero cuando se trata de cuestiones del corazón, nadie sabe más que esta pareja, cuyo amor venció contra todo pronós tico.

Prólogo

Ella había sido una belleza de ojos azules con un cuerpo capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. También tenía un corazón de acero con el que podía cortar a cualquiera en pedacitos.

Si Quinn Fabray hubiera sido supersticiosa, habría pensado que sobre ella había caído la mal dición del día de San Valentín que supuesta mente azotaba a su familia. Casi dos años atrás, el 14 de febrero, tenía el anillo preparado y estaba dispuesta a declararse a Danielle Smithson.

Recordó cómo había utilizado su llave para entrar en el apartamento de Danielle, deseando sorprenderla, justo a tiempo para escucharla de cir por teléfono a una amiga que aquella noche iba a «atrapar a una de las grandes». Completa mente segura de su encanto, Danielle le había prodigado un sinfín de atenciones perfecta mente calculadas para conseguir su objetivo, tal y como descubrió Quinn más tarde. Había fin gido estar loca por ella solo para conseguir meter las manos en la fortuna de su familia.

Quinn todavía sentía una pizca de amargura al recordar la desagradable escena que había te nido lugar a continuación. Viendo que era inútil negar lo evidente, Danielle había desplegado todos sus encantos para intentar apla carla. Tal vez Quinn fuera cien por cien ameri cana, pero tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas, y se juró a sí misma que aquello se ha bía terminado. Incluso todavía ahora, sentada en la oscuridad del cuarto de su hija aquel día de Enero, sintió cómo volvía a asaltarla una oleada de rabia. Quinn dirigió entonces la mirada hacia aquella hija de un año cuya existencia había ignorado hasta diez días atrás. Nada más terminar con Danielle, ésta había encontrado a un hombre con una cuenta corriente más que saneada y, al pare cer, había intentado hacer pasar a Molly por su hija.

Quinn exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó escapar en ella algo de su amargura. Mientras en contraba consuelo observando la inocencia y la vulnerabilidad de Molly, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda. Sospechó que se trataría de sus padres. Aunque su padre lo negara, en lo que se refería a sus ocho hijos, ambos eran profe sionales de la preocupación. Quinn se dio la vuelta al sentir la mano de su madre sobre el brazo. Su padre, un hombre que siempre se las había arreglado para inspirar ternura a pesar de medir cerca de un metro noventa, sacudió la ca beza mientras clavaba la vista en la cuna.

-Nunca le perdonaré a esa mujer el haberte ocultado que tenías una hija -dijo sin poder di simular la rabia-. Cuando pienso que nunca te hubieras enterado si Danielle no hubiera muerto...

-No debemos malgastar energía perdonando a Danielle -respondió Quinn, cuya propia ira era un reflejo de la de su padre-. Está muerta. Y yo tengo que emplear todas mis fuerzas en ayu dar a Molly a acostumbrarse a vivir conmigo y aceptarme como madre…

-Molly te aceptará enseguida -aseguró su ma dre apretándole suavemente el brazo-. Sigo di ciendo que yo podría cuidar de ella.

-No quiero que te agotes -intervino Russel Fabray pasando un brazo alrededor de los hom bros de su esposa-. Todavía consigues que los hombres giren la cabeza para mirarte cuando en tras en una habitación, pero no puedes andar día y noche detrás de una niña de un año.

Judy Fabray no había nacido en Italia, pero eso no significaba que no supiera defender su te rritorio.

-Si tú puedes seguir dirigiendo la mayor em presa heladera de América, ¿por qué no puedo yo correr detrás de mi nieta? -preguntó levan tando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

-Puedo seguir dirigiéndola porque Quinn es mi mano derecha y confío en ella. Mis hijos han dejado por fin el nido, y creo que me he ganado el derecho de tener toda la atención de mi es posa al final del día, ¿no?

Quinn compuso una mueca ante lo posesivo que era su padre. Su madre tenía sesenta y siete años y, para Russel, seguía siendo la luz de su vida.

-Te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de Molly estos últimos diez días, y me gustaría que siguieras pendiente de ella -le aseguró Quinn a su madre.

Sabía que Judy era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la niña, pero también era cons ciente de que su hija reclamaba muchísima aten ción. La pobre niña lloraba con frecuencia desde que había llegado a su casa.

-Molly ha perdido a su madre, y sé que tengo que crear una atmósfera estable a su alrededor. Mi asistenta hace muy bien su trabajo, pero los niños no son su fuerte. Dadas las exigencias de mi trabajo, necesito una niñera. Ya he contac tado con un par de agencias.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor? -preguntó su madre con incertidumbre mientras observaba la cuna.

-Lo estoy -respondió Quinn.

-Quinn tiene razón. Ella se ocupará de la bambina y nosotros ejerceremos de abuelos -dijo su padre.

-¿Y podré visitarla siempre que quiera? -pre guntó su madre.

Quinn sintió que se le enternecía el cora zón. Su madre ya se había encariñado con su pri mera nieta a pesar de sus continuos sollozos.

-Por supuesto. Todos los días, si te apetece.

-Es una niña preciosa -aseguró Judy girán dose hacia ella-. Es igualita que tú cuando eras bebé: pelo rubio y rizado, ojos verdes, y esa bar billa desafiante, igual a la de tu padre... tu padre es un buen hombre, Quinn, y tú también. Molly tiene mucha suerte.

Quinn sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Aquel voto de confianza de su madre era como un bálsamo para su alma confundida. Todavía se estaba recuperando de la noticia de enterarse con treinta y cinco años de que era madre, y, el Cielo lo sabía, no era ningúna experta en niñas de un año.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Es la pura verdad -respondió ella besándolo en la mejilla-. Iré por mi abrigo.

-Enseguida voy -dijo Russel apretando la mano de su esposa.

En cuanto Judy hubo salido, su padre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame de in mediato.

-Sabré manejarme -respondió Quinn asin tiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé -aseguró su padre-. Siempre has sabido superar todas las dificultades. Me hubiera gustado que encontraras un amor como el que compartimos tu madre y yo.

-Y en lugar de eso, encontré a Danielle -res pondió Quinn con amargura.

-Eres joven -protestó Russel- Aún te queda mucha vida por delante.

-Toda mi atención está centrada ahora en ve lar por mi hija. Teniendo una niñera, no necesi taré ninguna esposa.

-Una niñera no puede hacerse cargo de todas tus necesidades.

-No tengo por qué casarme para sa tisfacer ese tipo de necesidades -contestó Quinn secamente.

-Algún día comprenderás lo que necesita el corazón -aseguró su padre blandiendo el dedo índice hacia ella-. Pero por ahora tienes razón. Debes concentrarte en cuidar de tu hija. Ibas a pedirle a Danielle que se casara contigo el día de San Valentín, ¿verdad? -preguntó Russel tras du dar unos instantes.

Quinn sabía que su padre estaba pensando en la maldición de San Valentín, que había de jado su marca en más de una generación de los Fabray. Su padre nunca había dicho que creyera en ella ni que dejara de creer, pero se refería a ella con cierto recelo.

-Sí, así es. Pero discutimos y ella se marchó de la ciudad.

Siguió entonces un silencio pensativo. Russel dirigió la vista hacia Molly.

-Si la maldición es cierta, en esta ocasión a ti te ha traído un regalo.

_CharlieFaberry_


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Hola muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia… Leí en un review el cual decía que era imperdonable que allá puesto a Quinn con ojos azules, la verdad esa parte no describía a la rubia, era la descripción de Danielle la otra madre de Molly. Fue algo que pase por alto y debí haber arreglado. De igual forma gracias a la chica por la observación.

En fin muchas gracias a todas por poner entre sus favoritos la historia y tomarse la molestia de dejar su Review. Espero les guste el capitulo.

Capítulo Uno

Rachel Berry observó la carrera que tenía en las medias y tiró del vestido hacia abajo para tratar de esconderla. Tampoco tenía el pelo en su mejor día, pero no recordaba que aquella me lena de rebeldes rizos castaños hubiera tenido un buen día alguna vez. Seguramente, estar per fectamente peinada no era requisito indispensa ble para el trabajo de niñera, aunque tener un aspecto descuidado durante la entrevista tam poco ayudaría. Pero si Rachel se sentía fuera de lu gar en el elegante y formal salón de la lujosa mansión de Quinn Fabray, ¿cómo se sentiría la pobre niña?

La asistente de Quinn Fabray, la señora Peabody, le explicó que había ido desde la oficina para ayudar a su jefa en aquellas entrevistas.

-Su currículo dice que es usted licenciada en Ingeniería Informática -dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas-. ¿Por qué quiere ser niñera?

_Traducción: Debe usted estar loca si quiere cambiar el prestigio de una buena posición en Ingeniería para cambiar pañales._

Rachel estaba acostumbrada a aquella pregunta, y tenía la respuesta preparada de antemano.

-Creo que trabajar con niños es mucho más gratificante. Los niños sonríen y te abrazan. Los ordenadores no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se graduó usted en Educación Infantil o algo similar? -preguntó la señora Peabody.

-Por influencia de mi hermano -confesó Rachel.

Su hermano Noah había dejado notar su in fluencia en muchas áreas, y, teniendo en cuanta que sus padres habían fallecido, Rachel se había de jado guiar por él hasta hacía muy poco.

-Mi hermano me animó a que estudiara Inge niería Informática porque es un campo con muchas salidas y porque siempre se me han dado bien los ordenadores. Pero el verano antes de graduarme trabajé como niñera y me encantó. Luego trabajé en una importante empresa infor mática. Hace poco, la firma sufrió un recorte de plantilla y vi la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta: trabajar con niños.

-Sus referencias son excelentes -musitó la se ñora Peabody-. ¿Es usted consciente de que se trata de un trabajo de interna?

-Eso no constituye un problema para mí -contestó Rachel-. Mi compañera de piso va a ca sarse.

-Creo que la señora Fabray debería conocerla -dijo la señora Peabody asintiendo con aire pensativo-. Por favor, espere aquí mientras voy a bus carla.

-Aquí estaré -respondió con una sonrisa mientras se le agarrotaba el estómago por los nervios.

En cuanto la mujer salió del salón, Rachel se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrerlo. Tenía veinticinco años, y le sorprendía estar tan nerviosa a su edad. Quería dar un giro a su vida laboral, pero hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto deseaba conseguir aquel trabajo. Rachel se detuvo un instante para contemplar la colección de fotografías familiares que había en una de las paredes.

Los Fabray. Eran muchos, y sus nombres y sus rostros aparecían con frecuencia en las páginas de economía y de sociedad del Boston Globe. Rachel se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener tantos herma nos y hermanas, y sintió una punzada de envida. Tras la muerte de sus padres, solo quedaban ella y Noah, y aunque su hermano siempre la apoyaba en todo, estaba muy ocupado con su propia ca rrera. Rachel tenía muchos amigos, pero desde que había dejado la Universidad echaba de menos la sensación de pertenecer a algún sitio.

El sonido de la voz de una mujer y los sollozos de una niña la despertaron de su ensoñación. Rachel miró hacia la puerta y contempló a una rubia imponente, algo mayor, y vestida con lo que se trataba sin duda de un traje de buena marca. Ni uno solo de sus cabellos parecía estar fuera de lu gar, pensó Rachel mientras se pasaba inconsciente mente la mano por su melena rizada.

La mujer llevaba en brazos a una niña de pelo rubio igualmente.

-Nuestra Molly está todavía adaptándose -dijo con expresión triste mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-. Soy Judy Fabray. Perdone que no le ofrezca la mano.

-Yo soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerlas a las dos -respondió ella torciendo el cuello con curiosidad para obtener una mejor visión de su potencial responsabilidad-. Dios mío, es guapísima... incluso con la cara tan roja como un to mate.

Rachel sopló sobre el rostro de la niña. Molly dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, con sus pestañas largas y negras llenas de lágrimas. Miró fijamente a Rachel, con el labio inferior tembloroso, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-Cucú... ¡Tras! -dijo Rachel antes de apartarse de su vista.

Se hizo un silencio, seguido de un hipido.

-Cucú ¡Tras! -repitió ella con una sonrisa an tes de volver a ocultarse.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Molly.

-Tengo ocho hijos mayores, y me había olvi dado por completo del Cucú-tras -aseguró Judy sacudiendo la cabeza, impresionada.

-Demasiadas reuniones en el club con las ma tronas de la Alta Sociedad -dijo una mujer que entraba en ese momento en el salón acompa ñada de la señora Peabody.

Rachel le echó un vistazo y apretó la mandíbula. Aquella mujer mediría un Metro setenta. Tenía el pelo rubio, las facciones como labradas a cincel y un cuerpo atletico que sin duda le haría tener mujeres a patadas. Seguramente tendría que apartarlas con un bastón. El brillo de crueldad que despedían sus ojos se clavó en el estómago de Rachel. Estaba segura de que muchas mujeres intentarían domarla, pero ella no poseía ni el atractivo, ni la capacidad de seducción suficien tes para atraer a una mujer como Quinn Fabray. Además, sabía que la rubia no se fijaría jamás en ella. Una lástima, pero así era. Se conformaría con admirarla desde lejos.

Rachel se giró instintivamente hacia Judy. Se sentía así más a salvo.

-El poder del Cucú-tras está subestimado, pero estoy segura de que lo habría recordado dentro de unos días.

-¿Y qué sabe una especialista en informática del Cucú-tras? -preguntó la mujer con mirada cínica.

Rachel suponía que tendría que haber una buena razón para aquel cinismo, pero no le gustó su actitud. Algo le decía que aquella no era una mujer a la que le importara caer bien o no. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mi rada, confiada en su habilidad para cuidar de la hija de aquella mujer, e igual de segura de su falta de atractivo.

-Podría escribir una tesis a propósito del Cucú-tras. Lo mejor que tiene es que no requiere ningún equipamiento especial y puede utilizarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Y sin embargo, hacen falta algunas condiciones para jugar a él.

-¿Y cuáles son? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Sentido del humor y disposición.

Rachel sintió que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas ante el modo tan intenso en que Quinn Fabray la estaba mirando

-¿Disposición para qué? -le espetó ella.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y rogó en vano para que las mejillas no se le tiñeran de rojo por la vergüenza.

-El adulto tiene que estar dispuesto a perder su dignidad -aseguró, completamente convencida de que ella había perdido ya la suya.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró Quinn observando con aten ción su currículo-. ¿Y por qué no está aquí escrito «Especialista en Cucú-tras»?

-Sabía que se me había olvidado algo -respon dió ella riendo entre divertida y aliviada.

-Soy Quinn Fabray -dijo extendiendo la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Rachel Berry -respondió ella estrechándosela.

-Veo que ya conoce a Molly -continuó Quinn depositando un beso en la frente de su hija-. Bellísima.

Molly la miró fijamente y colocó los labios en posición de puchero. Rachel no podía culparla. Si Quinn le parecía a ella alta como una torre, no podía ni imaginarse lo que pensaría la niña de ella.

-Por favor, venga conmigo a la salita -le pidió a Rachel- Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Por supuesto -respondió ella-. Encantada de conocerlas, señora Fabray, señora Peabody y Molly -dijo siguiendo a Quinn.

-Todavía no me ha sonreído ni una vez -mur muró Quinn mientras le señalaba un sofá para que se sentara frente al sillón que ocupó ella.

-Está impresionada -respondió Rachel.

-¿Impresionada? -repitió la rubia mirándola con asombro.

-Sí, eso es. Para la gente normal, usted es muy alta, pero para ella es enorme.

-La gente normal... -murmuró Quinn ras cándose la barbilla.

-Para la media -corrigió Rachel-. Algo me dice que no está usted acostumbrada con la idea de pertenecer a la media. Lo siento -dijo al instante mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Es una cuestión demasiado personal para una entrevista de trabajo.

-Sí, en efecto, pero tiene usted razón -ase guró Quinn asintiendo con la cabeza-. A los Fabray no se nos permite ser de la media.

Rachel observó en sus ojos verdosos todo un mundo de experiencia, y supo sin necesidad de que se lo dijera que ella siempre se había esfor zado hasta el límite, porque eso era lo que le ha bían exigido.

-¿Mantiene usted alguna relación sentimental seria? -preguntó Quinn sin apartar la vista del currículo.

-Esa también es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no? -se atrevió a decir Rachel tras dudar unos ins tantes.

-Así es, pero procede. Acabo de conseguir la custodia de una hija que no sabía ni que existía hasta hace dos semanas. No quiero contratar a al guien que no pueda comprometerse a largo plazo.

-¿Qué entiende usted por largo plazo?

-Diecisiete años -respondió Quinn muy se ria antes de esbozar una sonrisa-. Es una broma. Tras un periodo de prueba de treinta días, me gustaría que firmara un contrato de un año.

-Un año no es ningún problema -respondió Rachel.

Sentía un extraño cúmulo de emociones. La señora Peabody ya había contado cómo había sabido Quinn de la existencia de Molly, pero la historia seguía impresionándole.

-Supongo que su vida habrá dado un vuelco tremendo -se aventuró a decir.

-Digamos que mis prioridades han cambiado -dijo ella con los ojos encendidos a pesar de su tono de voz neutral-. Lo más importante para mí en este momento es proporcionarle a Molly un ambiente estable. Por eso le he hecho esa pre gunta tan personal. ¿Mantiene usted una relación sentimental que resulte incompatible con su ausencia durante un tiempo determinado?

Rachel pensó en su pandilla de amigos varones y tuvo que reprimir una mueca. Para ellos, era como uno más.

-En estos momentos no estoy comprometida.

-Bien -aseguró Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza-. Creo que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de formalidades, porque tendremos que comunicar nos con bastante regularidad. Puedes llamarme Quinn.

Rachel quería conseguir aquel trabajo, pero tam bién tenía un presentimiento respecto a Quinn Fabray. Suponía que podría conseguir casi cualquier cosa con su encanto, pero también es taba segura de que esperaba que sus empleados se sometieran a su voluntad sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Rachel escuchó entonces a Molly llorar en el jardín, y pensó aquel trabajo iba a resultar más complicado de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Intentaría respetar los deseos de Quinn, pero necesitaba saber si ella estaría dis puesta al menos a escuchar sus ideas.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás acostum brada a hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero si yo es toy convencida de algo, quiero que lo consideres aunque en un principio no te guste.

-Mal que me pese, todavía no soy ningúna ex perta en mi hija -respondió Quinn-. Espero serlo pronto, pero hasta entonces tendré en cuenta tus puntos de vista. ¿Alguna otra preocu pación?

Rachel tenía una solamente: era tan guapa que esperaba que no la pillara babeando cada vez que la tuviera alrededor.

-No, ninguna -aseguró Rachel negando con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ya hemos comprobado tus referencias. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-¿Cuándo me necesitas? -preguntó ella con una mezcla de excitación y cierto temor.

Se escuchó entonces el sonido del llanto de Molly.

-Ayer -aseguró ella sin siquiera parpadear.

Dos noches más tarde, Quinn se dejó caer sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados. Esta ban pintando el dormitorio principal, así que se había trasladado temporalmente. No había dormido bien desde que había llevado a Molly a casa. El impacto de aquella súbita paternidad y todas las preocupaciones que traía consigo la ha bían mantenido despierta hasta la madrugada. Aquella noche, sin embargo, tras comprobar que su hija dormía, sintió que por fin podía relajarse, gracias en parte a que sentía que Molly estaba a salvo en manos de Rachel Berry.

Ya que ella no podía hacer que su hija se sin tiera segura, ya que su presencia solamente provocaba lágrimas en Molly, estaba decidida a en contrar a alguien que la hiciera sentirse a salvo. Rachel desprendía un calor natural y Quinn sabía que conseguiría confortar a Molly. Y, por mucho que aquello lo sorprendiera, ella misma también se sentía confortada por su presencia.

A través de la pared, escuchó el ruido de una ducha al cerrarse y una voz femenina cantando. Aquel sonido captó su atención. Quinn era una soltera impenitente cuyas amantes no solían que darse a pasar la noche, y no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado a una mujer cantando en su casa.

Sentía curiosidad, así que se acercó más a la pared. Por las palabras que captó, se trataba al parecer de una canción infantil: Al corro de la pa tata. ..

De pronto, la melodía se detuvo bruscamente y se escuchó un sonido sordo, como de un golpe. Después oyó algo parecido a un gemido, y luego nada. Quinn frunció el ceño y se preguntó si no estaría herida. Presionó la oreja contra la pared. Seguía sin oírse nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si es taba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, salió de la habita ción y se dirigió al cuarto de Rachel, tocando levemente con los nudillos para no despertar a Molly.

-Rachel -susurró-. Rachel, ¿estás bien?

Nada. Quinn giró el picaporte y entró, mi rando al suelo en busca de un cuerpo tendido. Se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba dentro del dormitorio y captó la visión de Rachel Berry con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras se fro taba las piernas sentada en el suelo.

—Oh, oh... —susurraba.

A Quinn le hubiera tenido que faltar un cromosoma "Y" para no fijarse en sus largas y bien formadas piernas, y en el hecho de que la toalla estaba a medio milímetro de dejar al descubierto uno de sus pechos. En otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra mujer, le habría quitado la toalla en menos que canta un gallo, pero en aquellos momentos tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rachel giró la cabeza hacia ella y su boca se trans formó en un mohín entre horrorizado y sorpren dido.

-Se... señora Fabray -murmuró ella subién dose automáticamente la toalla.

-Puedes llamarme Quinn -respondió ella.

-Estoy bien -aseguró la morena colocándose de nuevo la toalla-. He resbalado al salir de la ducha.

-Ha sonado como si estuvieras en peligro de muerte -aseguró Quinn.

-He caído con fuerza -confesó Rachel con cierto rubor-. Es uno de mis puntos flacos. El exceso de confianza. Confío demasiado en mi equili brio.

-A lo mejor te has distraído por cantar El Co rro de la Patata.

El rostro de Rachel se tiño completamente de rojo mientras se estiraba.

-Voy a ser sincera -dijo en tono confidencial-. No soy Mary Poppins, así que he estado practicando las canciones infantiles que conozco.

-Bueno, si estás segura de que estás bien, me marcho -aseguró Quinn avanzando hacia ella-. Pero antes, déjame que te ayude a levan tarte.

-¡Oh, no! -afirmó Rachel negando con la cabeza mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos-. Se ñora Fabray... quiero decir, Quinn: no creo que me muera por esta caída, pero seguramente me moriré de vergüenza si no sales de aquí ahora mismo.

Rachel sobrevivió aquella noche, aunque se po nía enferma cada vez que pensaba en que Quinn Fabray la había escuchado cantar en la du cha, luego se la había encontrado tirada en el suelo del baño y había estado a punto de verla desnuda. Pero Molly se ocupó enseguida de distraerla. Por desgracia, uno de los trucos más efectivos de Rachel para calmarla estaba relacio nado con su propio pelo, al que Molly le encan taba engancharse. Aquello significaba que la niña estaba pegada a ella la mayor parte del tiempo que permanecía despierta, pero Rachel confiaba en que aquello fuera un periodo de transición que pronto pasaría.

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Quinn atra vesó la puerta de entrada.

-¡Es mama! -exclamó ella, tratando de conta giarle a la niña un sentimiento de euforia.

Rachel avanzó con Molly en brazos hasta el vestí bulo. Quinn miró a su hija y se acercó con cautela. Rachel sintió que la niña le tiraba con fuerza del pelo, un claro signo de tensión.

-Hola, cariño -susurró ella en voz baja-. ¿Qué tal has pasado el día hoy?

Molly estrujó aún más el mechón de pelo de su niñera que tenía sujeto y clavó la mirada en su madre.

-¿Qué te está haciendo en el pelo? -se inte resó Quinn arqueando una ceja.

-Creo que lo hace para sentirse segura -ase guró ella con una mueca-. Algunos niños utili zan una manta, pero Molly usa mi pelo.

-Parece que te lo va a arrancar -dijo Quinn acercándose para soltar la mano de Molly.

Rachel aspiró el aroma de su loción para des pués del baño, que le llegó como una ráfaga antes de quedarse mirando fijamente la sensual curva de su boca. Se preguntó cómo besaría Quinn, y una ola de calor se apoderó de ella. Su instinto le decía que seguramente sería un amante increíble. Pero ella no lo sabría nunca. Y tampoco que ría saberlo, se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía cómo Molly se ponía tensa y emitía un sonido de protesta.

-Siempre parece que va a echarse a llorar cuando yo aparezco -dijo Quinn retirando la mano con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Seguramente necesita pasar más tiempo con tigo a solas. Podrías empezar leyéndole por las noches.

Rachel habría jurado ver algo semejante a un destello de terror en los ojos de Quinn, pero le pareció que aquello no podía ser cierto. Después de todo, Molly era su hija. Era imposible que una mujer tan grande y tan poderosa como Quinn Fabray tuviera miedo de su hija... ¿O no?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión -dijo tras unos instan tes-. Me he comprometido a asistir a una gala benéfica esta noche. Tengo que actuar como repre sentante oficial de la familia Fabray.

-¿Y te gusta ostentar ese cargo? -preguntó Rachel sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

-Depende de la gala y depende de la compa ñía -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo -contestó Rachel sintiendo que le daba un vuelco el estómago al observar el brillo sensual de su mirada.

¿Qué se sentiría al pasar una velada con la atención constante de una mujer como Quinn Fabray? Rachel estaba segura de que se pasaría todo el tiempo sonrojándose y tropezando, una actitud muy distinta a la de las mujeres hermosas y seguras de sí mismas a las que estaría acostumbrada. Se preguntó cómo sería la de aquella no che y comentó:

-Supongo que debe ser muy duro escoger el «sabor del día». No recuerdo haber conocido nunca a ninguna mujer a la que no le gusten los helados, así que tú debes representar la combi nación perfecta.

-¿Y qué combinación sería esa? ¿Rica y...?

-No estaba pensando en el dinero -aseguró Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza-. Estaba pensando en un helado cubierto de algo delicioso... algo ca liente -dijo sin pensar.

Porque si había una frase que describía a la perfección a aquella mujer, era aquella:

-Caramelo caliente.

Quinn la miró fijamente durante unos ins tantes, y Rachel sintió que una oleada de vergüenza le invadía el cuerpo. ¿En qué estaría pensando para decir semejante disparate? Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta decirlo. Se estreme ció, dando por seguro que tenía las mejillas de un rojo intenso. ¿Estaría predestinada a ponerse en ridículo constantemente delante de aquella mujer?

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de lo que he dicho?

-¿Olvidar que acabas de compararme con un helado cubierto de caramelo caliente? -pre guntó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza con parsi monia-. No. Estoy segura de que lo recordaré durante mucho tiempo.

_CharlieFaberry_


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo Dos

Tras aquellos dos días tan atareados, Rachel ten dría que haber entrado en estado de coma. Y, sin embargo, contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par el techo alto de su elegante dormito rio. Molly había conseguido dormirse por fin ha cía una hora. Ocuparse de una niña de un año tan difícil era a la vez gratificante y agotador. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Molly sonreía, era como si el sol se hubiera asomado por fin tras una nube.

Rachel sentía que estaba haciendo progresos en su trabajo, pero estaba preocupada por Molly y Quinn. Había intentado sin éxito animar a Quinn para que pasara más tiempo con su hija. Ella había hecho amagos, pero en cuanto la niña se ponía a llorar, como siempre hacía, se daba la vuelta. Rachel no sabía cómo conseguir acercarlas. Si Molly seguía llorando y Quinn seguía hu yendo, temía que nunca llegaran a desarrollar la relación cálida y cariñosa que podrían tener.

La misma relación cálida y cariñosa que Rachel hubiera tenido con su padre si éste viviera. El re cuerdo de la muerte de su padre le provocó una punzada de dolor que creía más o menos supe rado.

Abandonando cualquier esperanza de dor mirse, Rachel se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata. Bostezó, se calzó las zapatillas de conejitos rosas y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un descafeinado. Al pasar ante la puerta del cuarto de Molly, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta.

La empujó con curiosidad y vio a Quinn al lado de la cuna de su hija. Iba vestida con un traje de lana oscuro que se había puesto por la mañana y con el que había asistido aquella no che a la gala benéfica. Se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la blusa y estaba totalmente concentrada en la visión de su hija dormida.

-Te pillé -susurró Rachel, enternecida al obser var el gesto amoroso que Quinn tenía dibujado en el rostro.

-Eso parece -respondió ella girándose leve mente para mirarla con una media sonrisa.

-¿Has visto como ahora no llora? -bromeó Rachel acercándose a la cuna.

—Toda su vida ha cambiado por completo de la noche a la mañana. Yo no quiero confundirla más, así que todas las noches vengo a verla cuando está dormida —confesó Quinn mirando de nuevo a su hija-. Tal vez se acostumbre a mi pre sencia por medio de la osmosis, o algo parecido.

-Quizá podrías probar a dejarle algo tuyo en la cuna -sugirió Rachel-. Algo que lleves pegado a la piel. Algo que huela a ti.

-¿Los calcetines? -bromeó Quinn.

-No -contestó ella con una mueca burlona-. Se trata de conseguir que se acerque a ti, no que salga corriendo... Tal vez la blusa -aventuró.

Quinn permaneció completamente inmóvil durante largo rato.

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a de sabrocharse la blusa.

-Toma, sujétame esto -dijo tendiéndole a Rachel la americana.

-Oye, no hace falta que... -comenzó a decir ella con la boca abierta.

Pero Quinn no la dejó terminar. Rachel se quedó sin palabras cuando le pasó también la ca misa y se quitó la camiseta de un solo movi miento. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando embobada aquel torso semidesnudo y con un abdomen bien trabajado. Quinn colocó con cuidado la cami seta al lado de Molly, y los músculos se le tensa ron con aquel movimiento.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia? -preguntó volvién dose hacia ella.

Rachel pensó que no se le ocurría ninguna que no la pusiera en peligro de sufrir un ataque al co razón.

-Tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas mañana por la noche -aseguró tras acla rarse la garganta.

-¿Mañana por la noche? -repitió Quinn con la alarma reflejada en los ojos-. No te irás a mar char, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no -susurró Rachel para no despertar a Molly-. Pero mañana es mi noche li bre.

-¿Y qué hago con ella? -preguntó la rubia con an gustia tras unos instantes.

El corazón de Rachel se enterneció con una mez cla de compasión y admiración. Quinn Fabray era una mujer increíblemente poderosa, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario por la hija cuya existencia ignoraba hasta hacía dos semanas.

-Léele. Préstale atención. Las mujeres somos iguales a cualquier edad. Les encanta que les presten atención. Les encanta que las conquis ten. Les encanta que las hagan reír.

Al decir aquello, Rachel se dio cuenta de que es taba tan cerca de Quinn que podía observar los ojos ahora de un verde intenso. De pronto, se sintió algo aturdida.

-Las mujeres somos iguales a cualquier edad -re pitió Quinn recorriéndola con la mirada con curiosidad-. ¿Y qué es lo que le encanta a Rachel? ¿Que la conquisten y que la hagan reír?

Rachel tendría que estar imaginándose la inten sidad de aquella mirada, porque estaba segura de que la rubia no podría mirarla del modo la cual estaba mirándola, en sus ojos solo había deseo destellando.

Bajó la vista para aclararse la mente, y la clavó en sus calzados respectivos. Quinn llevaba zapatos ita lianos, y ella, zapatillas rosas con conejitos. Dio un paso atrás.

-A Rachel le encantaría tomarse una infusión. Te dejaré a solas con tu hija. Y no te preocupes por lo de mañana. Te dejaré preparados sus libros favoritos, y, si eso no funciona, siempre puedes inventarte un cuento. Buenas noches, Quinn -concluyó retrocediendo otro paso.

-Rachel -susurró Quinn cuando ella se giró.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Rachel dándose la vuelta.

-Unas zapatillas preciosas.

Sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban ante el tono burlonamente sensual de su voz. Su voz era tan sensual que seguramente podría leer el Wall Street Journal y las mujeres le rogarían que las lle vara a la cama. Rachel sofocó un gemido. Definitivamente, tenía que asegurarse de no volver a coin cidir con Quinn a esas horas de la noche. Una mujer necesitaba utilizar todas sus facultades y toda su fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra el impacto de aquella mujer.

xxxx

A la noche siguiente, Rachel jugó al voleibol con su equipo. Aquella era una de sus aficiones favo ritas, pero había estado tan inmersa en su nuevo trabajo de niñera que al principio le costó bas tante concentrarse. Su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, Jonathan, había bromeado con ella hasta hacerla salir de su ensimismamiento. Después del partido y tras una corta ducha en el gimnasio, se reunió con sus compañeros para to mar una cerveza en el bar de al lado. Pero seguía teniendo la mente en Molly y en Quinn: se imaginaba a la niña llorando a moco tendido, con la cara roja, y a su madre desanimada y deses perada, así que Rachel se marchó pronto.

Cuando atravesó la grandiosa puerta de ma dera de la entrada, aguzó el oído para escuchar algún sollozo. En su lugar, oyó la voz de Quinn saliendo de la cocina. Rachel avanzó en silencio por el pasillo y escuchó que sus palabras iban acompañadas por balbuceos alegres que surgían de la boca de Molly. ¿Alegres? Rachel ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Te gusta el helado Fabray de fresa? -dijo Quinn-. Tienes un gusto excelente. ¿Quieres que te cuente su historia?

Molly emitió un balbuceo inteligible, pero, de nuevo, era un sonido alegre.

-Sabía que te interesaría. Tu bisabuelo Russel llego a América desde Italia y se enamoró de una chica llamada Angélica, que hacía postres de he lado. Se fugaron para casarse en secreto el día de San Valentín, y más tarde abrieron una gelateria, que es como se dice heladería en italiano. ¿Eres capaz de decir gelateria?

Le siguió otro balbuceo inteligible, y Rachel son rió con arrobo ante la ridícula pregunta de Quinn.

-No importa -continuó la rubia-. Estoy segura de que mi padre se encargará de que aprendas algo de italiano. Pero volvamos a la historia. Russel llamó a la heladería «Fabray's» porque nuestro apellido. La he ladería se hizo muy popular entre la gente. Fue todo un éxito. Los años pasaron, y mi padre, llamado Russel igualmente, que es Master en Económicas por la uni versidad de Harvard, expandió el negocio a nivel nacional. Y ahora, los helados Fabray's pueden encontrarse en las tiendas de gourmet de todo el mundo... y también por todo tu cuerpo, pe queña -aseguró tras una breve pausa-. Me temo que vas a necesitar otro baño, y algo me dice que no va a ser una medida tan popular como el he lado de fresa.

-Parece que por aquí habéis estado de fiesta... -dijo Rachel asomando la cabeza.

Quinn escuchó a Molly proferir unos grititos de alegría y sintió una oleada de alivio ante la presencia de la morena. Rachel se acercó hasta la niña con una sonrisa, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la carita.

-Ten cuidado -advirtió Quinn cuando Rachel sacó a la niña de la trona-. Tiene el pijama lleno de helado, y puede mancharte.

-No me importa -respondió ella encogién dose de hombros-. No soy demasiado remilgada. Y no lo era. Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a mujeres poco remilgadas.

Siguió a Rachel por las escaleras con la vista clavada en la curva que los pantalones vaqueros le hacían en el trasero. Re cordó la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo en el baño, y se imaginó aquella figura tan atlética des nuda. Tenía la sospecha de que Rachel tendría una musculatura suave y bien formada, con unas piernas capaces de enredarse sin problemas alre dedor de la cintura de cualquiera...

Quinn contuvo un gemido. Por el amor de Dios, aquella era la niñera de su hija. Y ni siquiera era su tipo: era muy distinta a las mujeres impecablemente peinadas con las que solía salir.

Rachel tenía un pelo salvaje, al que no podía domi nar ni cuando se lo peinaba hacia atrás. La ima gen prohibida de una Rachel desnuda con el cabe llo castaño flotando al viento y en el rostro una expresión de éxtasis se apoderó de su mente.

Quinn frunció el ceño y contuvo otro sus piro. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no se llevaba a una mujer a la cama. Seguía asistiendo a los actos públicos con damas hermosas, pero había estado demasiado concentrada en el he cho de haberse convertido en madre como para ocuparse de sus necesidades sexuales.

Quinn trató de apartar aquellos turbadores pensamientos de su mente mientras se reunía con Rachel en el baño de la niña. La morena abrió el grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse.

-¿Qué tal el partido?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por su puesto, hemos ganado -aseguró ella con un bri llo de competitividad en la mirada-. Llevamos tres años sin sufrir una derrota. Es un equipo mixto, y los chicos no dudan en azuzar a las mu jeres cuando no somos lo suficientemente agre sivas.

-¿No es ninguno de esos chicos especial para ti?

-Todo son especiales —aseguró Rachel mientras comenzaba a desnudar a Molly—. Pero para ellos yo soy como uno más.

-No pueden estar tan ciegos -dijo la rubia.

-Gracias, eres muy amable –respondió Rachel girándose para sonreírle mientras metía a la niña en el agua tras comprobar la temperatura-.Y hablando de personas especiales, ¿qué me di ces de ti?

-Molly es la única chica especial en mí pre sente y en mi futuro -afirmó Quinn con un deje de amargura al recordar a la madre de su hija-. Estoy decidida a mantener solo relaciones a corto plazo.

-Ya, seguro -respondió Rachel con una mueca de desconfianza mientras le frotaba la barriguita a Molly.

-Qué pasa, ¿no me crees? -preguntó Quinn, claramente ofendida por su reacción-. Siempre soy muy clara con las mujeres respecto a mis in tenciones. No les queda ni la menor duda.

-Tal vez no, pero les queda la esperanza -afirmó Rachel pasándole la esponja a la niña por el resto del cuerpo.

-¿La esperanza de qué?

-De que te enamores locamente de ellas -con testó Rachel, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Nunca volveré a enamorarme locamente de nadie -aseguró Quinn con una mueca cínica-. Los fi nales felices no existen.

Rachel frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ella pero tuviera que morderse la len gua. Quinn sospechó que le costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo cuando tenía una opinión for mada respecto a algo. Rachel sacó a Molly de la ba ñera y la envolvió en una toalla. Con un movi miento rápido, se la puso a su padre entre los brazos.

-No sé qué decirte -aseguró Rachel señalando con un gesto a la niña-. Pero me parece que esta vez has ganado la partida.

Quinn miró en los ojos inocentes de su hija y sintió que el corazón se le agrandaba con un sentimiento de protección y amor.

-Supongo que sí -dijo sonriendo a Molly.

xxxx

A finales de aquella misma semana, Rachel se en contró a Quinn en la cocina cuando ésta es taba sacando una botella de agua de la nevera. Se había pasado la tarde de reunión en reunión para intentar solucionar unos problemas en la producción. Estaba tan tensa que sentía como si tuviera los músculos del cuello duros como una rueda de caucho.

Al verla sonreír, sintió que aquella tensión se aflojaba.

-Bienvenida a casa. Lamento asaltarte nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Quinn sintiendo de nuevo el cuello agarrotado.

-Nada grave -afirmó Rachel mostrándole el marco de fotografía que llevaba en una mano-. Tengo que hacerte una petición especial. Nece sito una foto tuya para ponerla en el cuarto de Molly. Estás fuera todo el día, así que pensé que sería bueno que tuviera un recordatorio visual tuyo. Lo mejor sería una foto informal.

-De acuerdo, veré qué encuentro por ahí -dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y también necesito que le grabes un mensaje -continuó Rachel acercándose para mostrarle el marco-. Cualquier cosa: unas palabras, una can ción... Mira lo que he comprado hoy: es estu pendo. Cada vez que aprietas el botón que hay en el marco, se escucha el mensaje. A Molly le encantará.

Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta y Rachel miró el reloj.

-Debe ser Jonathan. Es un amigo -dijo res pondiendo a la pregunta de Quinn antes de que ésta se la formulara-. Me ha llamado para decirme que quería ver el partido de baloncesto conmigo. Dijiste que podía utilizar el estudio del piso de abajo por las noches si quería traer a mis amigos. ¿Te sigue pareciendo bien?

La verdad era que no. Después de un día tan duro, Quinn hubiera querido disfrutar de unos minutos de conversación con Rachel. Pero no sería justo limitarle su vida social solo porque es tar con ella le resultaba tan refrescante como una botella de agua.

-Por supuesto -aseguró-. De todas formas, voy a irme pronto a mi habitación.

-Así podrás grabar el mensaje y buscar la foto -aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ya veremos -murmuró Quinn mientras ella abría.

Un hombre de unos veintitantos años levantó a Rachel del suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme ahí fuera bajo el frío? Empezaba a preguntarme si no me habría equivocado de casa.

-Bájame, Jonathan. No te preocupes, que no te vas a perder el principio del partido.

-Ya me estás rompiendo otra vez el corazón -aseguró el hombre volviendo a ponerla con los pies en el suelo-. Lo que no quería era per derme ni un solo minuto a tu lado.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías ido -dijo Rachel mirando por encima de su hombro y encon trándose con Quinn-. Te presento a Jonathan O'Reilly, compañero de equipo y uno de mis me jores amigos, a pesar de que se tome demasiado en serio su coqueteo irlandés. Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi jefa.

-Encantado de conocerla -dijo el hombre ex tendiendo la mano-. Soy un consumidor habi tual de sus productos, y un admirador de su em presa.

-Gracias –respondió Quinn.

Aquel hombre le gustaba y al mismo tiempo no le gustaba. Rachel podía insistir cuanto quisiera en que era solo un amigo, pero Quinn había visto lo suficiente como para comprender que Jo nathan buscaba algo más que una amistad. Le dio rabia la familiaridad con la que aquel hom bre tocaba a Rachel, lo que era una tontería. Siempre y cuando ella hiciera bien su trabajo con Molly, no deberían importarle sus relaciones.

-En la nevera hay cervezas. Buenas noches a los dos -se despidió Quinn antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sentía una inexplicable sensación de incomo didad. Escuchó la voz de Jonathan seguida de la risa de Rachel y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

Aquella risa, natural e inintencionadamente sexy, le provocó una oleada de deseo que le atra vesó el cuerpo. Había algo en ella que la conver tía en adictiva, y a Quinn se le ocurrió pensar que hacer reír a Rachel tendría que ser como lle varla al orgasmo. Aquel pensamiento la dejó noqueada, pero sabía que era cierto.

Rachel volvió a reírse, y Quinn sintió de nuevo la misma sensación. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque no recordaba haberse excitado nunca antes con solo escuchar la risa de una mu jer. Tratando de calmar la extraña y urgente ne cesidad que sentía de ser ella quien la hi ciera reír, Quinn subió el resto de las escaleras, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de dejar la puerta de su dormitorio abierta para poder vol ver a escuchar su risa.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, se dedicó a preparar los informes para la próxima reunión regional. Sentía las pestañas cada vez más pesa das, así que cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la al mohada, diciéndose a sí misma que descansaría solo unos instantes... y de pronto se vio inmersa en un sueño que era una mezcla de imágenes sensuales en las que la protagonista absoluta era Rachel. Aparecía vestida únicamente con una bata de seda negra y se acercaba a su cama con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa sensual dibujada en los labios. Y cuando la visión de aquella boca acer cándose a ella estaba a punto de volverla loca de deseo, el llanto de un niño rompió el hechizo.

La visión desapareció de pronto, y Quinn parpadeó mientras se incorporaba con el cuello agarrotado. Los papeles descansaban sobre su pecho, y todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, bajo los cuales se dibujaba una gran erección. Qué sueño tan extraño. Escuchó entonces otro grito de Molly.

Quinn se levantó automáticamente de la cama y salió al pasillo en dirección al dormitorio de su hija. Rachel estaba allí, abrazando a la niña, consolándola.

-Nunca viene mal un abrazo cuando se ha te nido una pesadilla -comentó Rachel al verla en trar-. Creo que deberíamos seguir con las medi das que habíamos adoptado para tranquilizarla.

-Olvidé poner la camiseta en la cuna -aseguró Quinn mientras comenzaba a quitársela.

Se dio cuenta de ella dejaba caer la mirada so bre su pecho antes de apartarla deliberada mente. El brillo de admiración que descubrió en sus ojos le alcanzó todas las terminaciones ner viosas hasta llegar a su corazón. Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel se sentía atraída hacia ella, y tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una atracción sincera. Todo lo sincera que podía ser tra tándose de una mujer, se corrigió al instante mientras se protegía bajo una armadura de ci nismo.

Rachel depositó un beso suave sobre la frente de la niña y trató de volver a dejarla en la cuna, pero Molly comenzó a protestar y se vio obligada a vol ver a sacarla.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Esto va para largo -aseguró Rachel con una sonrisa-. Tal vez tenga que pasarme la noche con ella en brazos, así que vete a dormir. Mañana tienes que tra bajar.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, salió de la ha bitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Todavía tardó un poco en quedarse dormida. Se despertó cuando todavía no había amanecido con la ex traña sensación de tener algo que hacer. Re cordó entonces las dificultades de Molly para conciliar el sueño, se dirigió al cuarto de la niña y vio a Rachel sentada en la mecedora con la ca beza de su hija apoyada sobre el hombro. Aque lla visión despertó en su interior una sensación de ternura.

-Métela en la cama -dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel levantó la vista hacia ella, con las pestañas semicerradas debido a la falta de sueño. Asintió con la cabeza, se levantó muy despacio y colocó a Molly en la cuna. Ambas esperaron en completo silencio.

Se escuchó un sonido de protesta dentro de la cuna y Rachel estiró los brazos haciendo amago de alzar a la niña, pero Quinn la detuvo con una mano.

-Es mi turno.

-Pero tienes que dormir... -afirmó Rachel mirán dola sorprendida.

-Ya he dormido algo —aseguró la rubia apretándola suavemente en un hombro—. Ahora te toca a ti. Somos un equipo.

-¿Está segura? -susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vete a la cama.

-Eres muy buena dando órdenes –bromeó Rachel, a pesar de que se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

-Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es cumplir las -dijo Quinn inclinándose para tomar a su hija en brazos.

Durante la siguiente hora, paseó con ella en brazos, meciéndola. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente y Quinn se prometió a sí misma que en el futuro compartiría con Rachel todas las noches en vela. La sola idea de compartir una noche con Rachel le evocaba imágenes placenteras. Mientras acunaba a su hija y la estrechaba contra sí, tenía la mente puesta en Rachel, en su calor y en su sencillez, en su risa. Molly se sentía a salvo con ella, y, de una manera extraña, Quinn tam bién.

Los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron. Rachel abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, aguzando el oído para escuchar si salía algún sonido de la ha bitación de Molly. Se incorporó, salió de su cuarto y recorrió la pequeña distancia que la separaba del dormitorio de la niña. Entreabrió la puerta y se encontró a Quinn dormida en la mecedora con su hija también dormida sobre su pecho.

Aquella imagen la dejó sin respiración. Ambas se parecían mucho, y eran tan hermosas... A pe sar de la fuerza de Quinn y de la vulnerabili dad de Molly, Rachel sentía que las dos necesitaban las mismas cosas: seguridad, aceptación y un lu gar en que se sintieran a salvo. El deseo de proporcionales todo aquello a ambas era tan fuerte que le dolió. Rachel se preguntó cómo era posible que le hubieran conquistado el corazón tan de prisa, pero el caso era que le resultaba muy fácil preocuparse por las dos.

Quinn era una mujer muy poderosa, pero ella había percibido en ella una soledad que man tenía muy oculta. Imaginó que el hecho de ser la primogénita de una familia como la suya tenía que resultar una carga muy pesada. Quinn se crecía a cada reto, pero Rachel sospechaba que ha bía momentos en los que sus obligaciones la su peraban. Y en aquellos momentos, la maternidad era otro reto más.

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y extendió la mano para rozarle el brazo y despertarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino, como si tuviera miedo de que su piel la quemara. Molesta por el curso de sus pensamientos, Rachel la tocó y se le quedó mirando. Quinn abrió los ojos al instante.

-Buenos días -susurró ella colocando la mano en la espalda de Molly-. Creo que por fin ha caído.

La niña apenas se movió cuando Rachrl la depo sitó en la cuna. Se encogió un poco para adoptar una posición más cómoda, luego estiró la mano para agarrar la camiseta de Quinn y se la llevó a la boca.

-Mira -dijo Rachel estirando la mano hacia atrás, sabiendo instintivamente que Quinn estaba a su espalda-. Está besando tu camiseta.

La rubia se acercó a la cuna y contempló a su hija durante unos instantes con la ternura dibujada en el rostro. Luego se volvió hacia Rachel y le di bujó con un dedo las ojeras.

-Tienes que librarte de estas orejas. Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Y tú?

-Me encantaría reunirme contigo, pero tengo que ir a la oficina -aseguró Quinn con una mueca burlona mientras la miraba con aire seductor.

-Yo... no me refería a... -comenzó a explicarse Rachel.

-No te preocupes -la atajo Quinn colo cando el dedo índice sobre sus labios-. Estoy bromeando.

Rachel contempló su torso semidesnudo y sus ojos adormecidos y contuvo un gesto de confusión. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella no quisiera que fuera una broma?

_CharlieFaberry_


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo Tres

Lo que de verdad le apetecía era una mujer desnuda y un coito ardiente seguido de un poco de paz y un vaso de vino. Quinn exhaló un pro fundo suspiro al alcanzar la puerta de entrada de su casa. Estaba muy cansada tras su jornada de trabajo y todavía tenía que asistir a una fiesta en casa del alcalde.

-Bienvenida a casa -lo saludó Rachel con una amplia sonrisa, con Molly en brazos-. Tenemos dos sorpresas para ti.

Quinn se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Algo le decía que ninguna de las dos incluiría una mujer desnuda ni un coito apasionado. Exhaló un suspiro y trató de apartar de sí sus ins tintos más bajos para prestarle a su hija toda su atención.

-Hola, señorita Molly. ¿Cómo está usted?

La niña torció suavemente la cabeza con timi dez. Aquello era un adelanto. Al menos no se había echado a llorar.

-Hoy hemos ido por primera vez a clase de na tación para bebés en el club -dijo Rachel-. Los pri meros quince minutos se los ha pasado llorando, pero luego se lo ha pasado fenomenal. Creo que es medio pez. Y luego ha estado mirando tu fotografía y apretando el botón del mensaje todo el tiempo. Mira lo que ha aprendido a decir...

-Má- má- má-dijo la niña tras escuchar algo que Rachel le dijo al oído.

-Qué niña tan lista -comentó Quinn acari ciándole la cabecita, absolutamente encantada-. Al parecer, lo habéis pasado muy bien hoy. Mal dita sea, ojalá no tuviera que ir esta noche a esa fiesta -aseguró con una pizca de envidia.

-No te preocupes por nosotras -respondió Rachel sintiendo una punzada de desilusión-. Esta remos bien.

-Ya, la que no estará bien seré yo -dijo con amargura-. Por cierto, puedes tomarte la noche libre. Mi padre está fuera de la ciudad y mi madre dice que tiene síndrome de abstinencia de la niña, así que esta noche se va a encargar de Molly.

-Muy bien. Así le enseñará la nueva palabra que ha aprendido.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No lo sé -aseguró Rachel encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez llame a Jonathan.

Aquella idea no le sentó nada bien a Quinn.

-O tal vez podrías convertir esa fiesta en algo más soportable acompañándome -sugirió sin pa rarse a pensar.

-¿Yo? -preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-La chica con la que iba a ir tiene la gripe -dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros-. Para serte sincera, se me había olvidado que me había comprometido a ir hasta que ella llamó para cancelar la cita.

-Ya veo -murmuró Rachel parpadeando mientras registraba sus palabras-. ¿Y por qué no buscas en tu agenda, o debería decir en tu gran agenda, y...?

-Porque esta noche no tengo ganas de diver tirme. Estoy cansada -aseguró mientras se desabrochaba algunos botones de la blusa-. Pero tengo que ir porque se trata del alcalde, y tiene que haber allí un Fabray.

-Pero hay muchos Fabray, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... -comenzó a decir Quinn antes de interrumpirse y encogerse de hombros.

-Ya, pero tu eres la mayor y es lo que se espera de ti... ¿es una fiesta formal?

-Yo iré vestida con lo que llevo puesto, y tú pue des ponerte lo que quieras -aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza-. Las zapatillas de conejitos podrían ser un buen motivo para iniciar una conversación.

-Estoy segura de ello -respondió Rachel mirán dola de reojo-. De acuerdo, iré -añadió tras una pausa.

La sensación de alivio que Quinn sintió en aquel momento la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Ya tendría tiempo de analizarla más ade lante.

-Estupendo. ¿Podrías estar lista en treinta mi nutos? -preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Aquella era una de las cosas buenas que tenía Rachel. Estaba segura de que se arreglaría en un periquete.

Rachel abrió la puerta del armario y tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada. Acababa de aceptar una semicita con Quinn Fabray. Aunque de hecho no se trataba ni siquiera de eso, sino que ella era un remiendo de última hora para un plan al que a la rubia no le apetecía ir.

La morena sintió que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Entonces, ¿por qué había acep tado? Quinn le había parecido tan guapa y tan indefensa, y tan enternecida cuando Molly la ha bía llamado mamá, que había sentido lástima por ella.

Sabía que aquello era ridículo. Se trataba de la soltera más deseada de Boston. Era tan atractiva que cualquier mujer necesitaría un traje ignífugo para estar a su lado. Rachel le echó un vistazo a su guardarropa, preguntándose si tendría algo que repeliera el fuego.

Miró el reloj y sintió otra oleada de pánico. Se suponía que tenía que convertirse de niñera a acompañante adecuada en menos de veinticinco minutos, cuando lo cierto era que necesitaría al menos una semana para llevar a cabo semejante transformación.

-Una semana... -murmuró mientras sacaba del armario un jersey marrón y una falda larga a juego.

Confiaba en que todavía le cupiera. Luego sacó un par de botas, y pensó que le harían falta también unas medias. Se dirigió a la cómoda donde guardaba la lencería. El último par que se había puesto tenía una carrera, y, al parecer, no tenía otro.

De nuevo una oleada de pánico. Intentaría ta parla con la falda. Luego se miró en el espejo. Tenía que hacer algo con el pelo y con la cara. Tras varios intentos fallidos de pintarse la raya del ojo, Rachel se rindió. Se aplicó un poco de lápiz de labios y luego rimel en sus pálidas pestañas, se recogió el pelo en un moño informal del que se escapaban varios mechones rebeldes, pero no te nía forma de controlarlos. Nerviosa y llena de dudas, bajó las escaleras.

Quinn se la quedó mirando durante un rato tan largo que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

-Chocolate -dijo él finalmente-. Te sienta muy bien el color chocolate.

Y Rachel se sintió casi hermosa. Tras un corto trayecto en el deportivo de lujo de Quinn, llegaron a casa del alcalde. Un aparcacoches se encargó del vehículo y una doncella con uniforme negro les guardó los abrigos. Con una sola mirada al recargado salón del alcalde Foorwood, Rachel supo que no estaba adecuada mente vestida. Casi todas las mujeres de la fiesta llevaban el típico vestido corto de color negro. Rachel ni siquiera tenía uno de ese tipo. No lo había necesitado para su anterior tra bajo, y desde luego tampoco para la pista de voleibol. Trató de dejar a un lado su incomodi dad e intentó proyectar hacia el exterior una seguridad que no sentía.

Una mujer vestida con traje negro y collar de perlas se acercó hasta Quinn y le tendió la mano.

-Quinn, estamos encantados de que hayas venido. Bill siempre dice que una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay representación de los Fabray. Pensé que Corinne se reuniría también con nosotros -dijo la mujer observando a Rachel.

-Corinne está enferma, y Rachel ha sido lo sufi cientemente amable como para acompañarme en el último momento -aseguró Quinn-. Rachel Berry, Jo-Ann Forwood.

-Es un placer conocerla. Tiene usted una casa preciosa -dijo Rachel.

-Gracias. ¿Trabaja usted con Quinn? -pre guntó Jo-Ann mirándola con mal disimulada curiosidad.

-Bueno, acabo de empezar a...

-Rachel es una buena amiga de la familia -inte rrumpió Quinn-. ¿No acabas de decirme que tienes sed? -preguntó girándose hacia ella.

Rachel se preguntó por qué no querría que Jo-Ann supiera que era la niñera de su hija.

-Avisaré al camarero para que os atienda -dijo Jo-Ann-. Disculpadme un momento.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle que soy la niñera de tu hija? -le espetó Rachel en cuanto la otra mu jer se hubo marchado.

-Porque no es asunto suyo -aseguró Quinn con irritación.

-¿Y no será porque te da vergüenza estar aquí con una niñera?

-Yo hago lo que me viene en... -comenzó a decir la rubia con los ojos llenos de rabia-. Luego hablamos. Por aquí viene el alcalde.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, Rachel conoció a seis personas, y todas ellas preguntaron por Corinne. Rachel cada vez se iba poniendo más sombría ante la expresión de duda que mostraban sus rostros cuando la miraban. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía ningún interés en entrar en el agua. Por alguna extraña razón, lo único que quería era agradar a Quinn. Pero la fiesta si guió su curso, y Rachel pronto se vio separada de ella. Una mujer hermosa tras otra reclamaba su atención.

Desplegando mentalmente la bandera blanca de rendición, Rachel se bebió otra cerveza y deam buló por el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, optó por sentarse en una butaca que estaba en la habitación adyacente. Al menos, allí estaría a salvo de todas las miradas.

-Al fin te encuentro -dijo la voz de Quinn a su espalda al cabo de bastante rato-. No estoy acostumbrada a tener que perseguir a mis acom pañantes.

-Bueno, yo no soy realmente una acompañante —aseguró ella—. Más bien soy la niñera de tu hija ejerciendo de ello y a la que no tienes que atender en un acto al que no tenías ganas de acudir.

Quinn guardó silencio mientras la guiaba fuera de la fiesta tras despedirse de los anfitrio nes y los invitados.

xxxx

Aquella sensación de no ser lo suficiente mente adecuada persiguió a Rachel durante los siguientes dos días. Cuando llegó el jueves por la noche, el día de partido, estaba ya preparada para liberar toda su tensión en la cancha de voleibol. Jugó con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, y se le montó un músculo del hombro cuando fal taban tres minutos para terminar el partido.

Su equipo había ganado, y sus compañeros es taban encantados con la actuación de Rachel. Que rían llevarla a su bar favorito para celebrarlo, pero a ella le dolía demasiado el hombro como para andar por ahí. Condujo hasta casa, abrió la puerta principal con su llave y avanzó por el pasillo tra tando de no hacer ruido. Lo único que quería era disfrutar del silencio y de la paz de su habitación.

-¿Qué tal el partido? -preguntó a su espalda una conocida voz femenina en un tono que le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

Rachel se puso tensa, pero no se dio la vuelta. No quería mirarla. Últimamente, aquella mujer ocupaba demasiado sus pensamientos.

-Estupendamente. Los machacamos. El único problema es que yo también me he machacado el hombro en el intento.

-¿Es grave? —se interesó Quinn acercándose más.

-No creo que me muera de esto.

-Pero tiene que dolerte muchísimo -aseguró con una sonrisa de conmiseración-. ¿Por qué no te metes en el jacuzzi que hay en el gimnasio del piso de abajo? Te vendrá muy bien.

Rachel no podía negar que la idea de sumergirse durante unos minutos dentro de una bañera ca liente de burbujas era de lo más tentadora.

-Eso haré, y luego me meteré directamente en la cama -dijo finalmente mirándola-. Gracias.

Rachel subió a toda prisa las escaleras, se quitó la ropa y se puso un bañador. Al darse cuenta de que tal vez se encontraría con Quinn, decidió ponerse además un chándal. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban hacia el mini gimnasio y se encon tró con que la luz ya estaba encendida y la ba ñera burbujeando con aspecto incitador.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que Quinn no estaba a la vista, Rachel se quitó el chándal y se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje. Se hundió en el agua caliente y gimió de placer mientras sus músculos comenzaban inmediata mente a destensarse. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Es el hombro derecho, ¿verdad? -preguntó Quinn a su espalda.

Le dio tal susto que Rachel se incorporó como movida por un resorte.

-Tienes que relajarte -aseguró la rubia colocándole la mano sobre la piel desnuda.

-Sería de gran ayuda que no aparecieras de trás de mí como una serpiente.

-No ha sido así. Estabas casi dormida -dijo Quinn mientras le masajeaba suavemente el hombro-. Relájate.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con ella tocándola? Rachel ce rró los ojos y suspiró. Mientras Quinn se mantu viera fuera de la bañera, no habría problemas. Se permitió a sí misma relajarse mientras los dedos de Quinn le trabajaban el músculo agarrotado.

-Es muy difícil hacerlo desde esta posición -la escuchó decir entre dientes-. Voy a entrar.

_CharlieFaberry_


	5. Chapter 5

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo Cuatro

-¡No! De verdad que no hace falta. Ya has he cho suficiente -aseguró Rachel poniéndose de pie en la bañera-. Más que suficiente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Quinn mirán dola fijamente mientras entraba en el hidroma saje-. ¿De qué te asustas? ¿Tienes fobia a las ba ñeras, o algo parecido?

-No, pero...

Rachel se detuvo, consciente de que se había sonrojado. Trató de no mirar hacia el cuerpo de Quinn, pero fue inútil.

-¿No crees que es... que no es apropiado que estemos las dos juntas en un jacuzzi? -continuó ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Quinn con expresión de asombro-. No estamos desnudas... aunque yo tengo que admitir que normalmente no llevo nada puesto en la bañera de hidromasaje.

-Eso es más de lo que yo necesito saber -res pondió Rachel cerrando los ojos y ahogando un ge mido.

-Tú limítate a sentarte.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? -pre guntó ella obedeciendo con un suspiro.

-Te lo debo después de aquella espantosa fiesta -aseguró Quinn colocando de nuevo las manos sobre su hombro-. Perdiste una noche li bre, aunque por suerte tu juego no se ha resen tido por ello. Eres la jugadora del momento...

-Eso parece -respondió Rachel sonriendo ante la frase-. Tengo que decirle esa expresión a Jonathan. Le va a encantar.

-¿Estaba él allí esta noche? -se interesó Quinn sin dejar de masajearla.

-Siempre está. Es el capitán del equipo.

-Y además, quiere ser algo más que un amigo para ti -aseguró Quinn.

-Esa sí que es buena —respondió Rachel soltando una carcajada-. Estás equivocada. Jonathan y yo somos amigos desde la época de la Universidad.

-Créeme. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. He visto el modo en que te mira -afirmó Quinn.

Rachel cambió de tono. Quinn no estaba bromeando. Abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mi rarla.

-¿Y cómo me mira?

-Como si quisiera llevarte a la cama -respon dió la rubia con voz grave y los ojos repletos de secretos.

El estómago de Rachel dio un vuelco ante la idea de que Quinn quisiera llevarla a la cama. Du rante un instante, se quedó sin respiración. ¿De dónde habría surgido semejante idea?

-No he notado nada de eso -aseguró sacu diendo la cabeza.

-Tal vez porque no es lo que tú buscas -insis tió Quinn mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

-O tal vez sea porque me resulta inverosímil. Yo no soy...

-No me digas que no eres bonita. La belleza está en los ojos del que mira -la interrumpió Quinn.

-De acuerdo -concedió Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Digamos entonces que no soy sexy.

Quinn resbaló la mirada lentamente sobre su rostro, se detuvo en sus labios durante tanto tiempo que la morena sintió que le ardían, luego la deslizó hacia los pechos y siguió más abajo. Ella notó que los pezones se le ponían erectos y se hundió más en el agua.

-Esa es una cuestión de opiniones -aseguró Quinn mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

El corazón de Rachel latía apresuradamente con tra su pecho. Sentía como si fuera a disolverse entre las burbujas de agua caliente. Trató de libe rar aire mediante un suspiro, pero solo consiguió emitir una especie de gemido. La intensa sexuali dad que desprendían los ojos de Quinn le ha bía hecho estallar todos los circuitos y, como si tuviera vida propia, el cuerpo de Rachel se inclinó hacia la rubia y elevó instintivamente los labios.

Y Quinn bajó los suyos.

La morena retuvo durante un instante el aire. Iban a besarse.

Pero una parte hasta entonces dormida de su cerebro racional pareció despertar en aquel ins tante. Aquello era una locura. Rachel se obligó a sí misma a echarse atrás.

-Se te da muy bien -dijo, deseando que la voz no le saliera demasiado ronca.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quiero decir que estoy empezando a enten der por qué las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies. Las seduces sin siquiera proponértelo. Es algo que está en tu voz y en tus ojos, lo traspiras por todos tus poros. Cualquier mujer podría confun dirse y creer que para ti ella significa algo -ase guró Rachel estirando la espalda aunque por den tro se sentía como mantequilla derretida-. Pero no yo.

-¿Por qué tú no?

-Porque el mayor error que podría cometer una mujer sería creer que sólo la deseas a ella -respondió poniéndose de pie-. Y puede que yo sea algo inexperta, pero no soy estúpida.

-O sea, que me estás diciendo que eres com pletamente inmune -dijo Quinn incorporán dose a su vez frente a ella con un brillo retador en la mirada.

-No he dicho que sea inmune -se defendió Rachel con la extraña sensación de que había des pertado a un león dormido-. Sólo he dicho que...

-Quieres decir que si te hubiera besado, no te habrías inmutado -continuó la rubia acercándose más.

-Tampoco he dicho eso -insistió ella, alar mada-. Es solo que...

-Veamos -la interrumpió Quinn inclinando la boca sobre la suya.

Rachel se quedó congelada por el impacto, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la visión nu blada por su cercanía. Trató de abrir la boca para hablar, pero Quinn interpretó aquel movimiento como una invitación para profundizar el beso.

-Qué labios tan suaves... -murmuró Quinn sobre su boca, provocándole una deliciosa vibración.

Quinn le recorrió la boca de extremo a ex tremo con movimientos sensuales, y Rachel sintió la firme aunque suave presión de su mano sobre su trasero.

Mientras ella pensaba que tenía que concen trarse, Quinn la atrajo más hacia sí. Aplastó el torso contra sus pechos y hundió la lengua con más fuerza entre sus labios separados.

Rachel tenía el corazón totalmente acelerado, y se debatía entre el deseo lascivo y la sensatez. Pero cuando Quinn deslizó una mano tras su nuca, aquel simple gesto la dejó sin defensas. La rubia la besó con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo controlado, y Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse qué ocurriría cuando diera rienda suelta a su pasión. La oscura energía que se escapaba a través de sus caricias le provocó una intensa oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Aquella era una mujer que sabía cómo dar y re cibir placer. Una mujer sin traumas ni inhibicio nes. Transmitía confianza plena en su sexuali dad.

Rachel abrió la boca, y, siguiendo un instinto des conocido, enredó la lengua en la suya, atrayén dola hacia sí.

Quinn exhaló un murmullo de aprobación y se apretó contra ella, permitiendo que notara su erección a través del bañador húmedo. La rubia co menzó entonces a devorarle la boca con la suya. Algo dentro de Rachel le dijo que debía responder a cada beso, a cada caricia, y cómo hacerlo. El ca lor de Quinn la calentaba, y cuando deslizó las manos por su trasero para atraerla hacia sí más íntimamente, Rachel sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban. Quinn la deseaba, y los signos visibles de su cuerpo que así lo confirmaban provocaron que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Ojalá no llevaras nada puesto, maldita sea -susurró Quinn mientras deslizaba la mano so bre uno de sus pechos y le acariciaba el pezón con el dedo pulgar-. Quiero besarte por todas partes.

La imagen de aquellos labios sobre su pezón atravesó la mente de Rachel, provocándole una punzada de deseo.

Quinn la tomó de la mano y la guió a través de su vientre hacia abajo en dirección a la cintu rilla de su bañador. De pronto, se detuvo y soltó una palabrota mientras apartaba la boca de la de Rachel. Los ojos le ardían como el fuego mientras la observaba fijamente con la respiración entre cortada. No dijo nada, pero ella podía leer en su rostro la siguiente frase: « ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»

La vergüenza y el deseo tiraban de ella en di recciones opuestas. Rachel dio un paso atrás, tra tando de recuperar el aliento. Se mordió el labio inferior y observó cómo la mirada de Quinn se posaba en sus labios para luego descender hacia el bañador. Aquella mirada le provocó otra pun zada de deseo...

-Esto no ha sido una buena idea –aseguró Rachel apartando los ojos y clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Lo sé —respondió Quinn.

A una parte de ella, la más loca, le hubiera gustado que Quinn no estuviera de acuerdo.

-No soy tu tipo.

-Lo sé -repitió la rubia de inmediato.

Rachel compuso una mueca. Al menos podría ha ber esperado un segundo antes de darle la razón.

-Soy la niñera de tu hija -dijo ella tratando de serenarse y ser racional-. Y estoy segura de que no tengo tanta experiencia sexual como tú. No es justo por tu parte que juegues conmigo. Es como enviar un F-18 a luchar contra alguien que tiene una pistola de agua.

-Creo que subestimas tu capacidad de atrac ción -aseguró Quinn mirándola fijamente.

Rachel sintió que se derretía con aquella mirada, pero se esforzó por luchar contra aquella arma de seducción.

-Vale, pero no subestimo la tuya. Búscate a al guien de tu nivel. Alguien a quien no dejes sin respiración -concluyó Rachel.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a toda prisa, como si los perros del infierno le fueran pi sando los talones.

Al día siguiente, Rachel se levantó tras una no che sin dormir. Después del incidente del jacuzzi, su mente había tratado de mantener la li bido bajo control, pero a su cuerpo le había gustado el modo en que Quinn lo había acariciado. Y su cuerpo se había pasado toda la noche deseándola.

Pero su cuerpo tendría que aprender a supe rarlo. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras se servía una taza de café y Molly le arrojaba los copos de cereales por encima.

-Hoy vamos a ver a mamá -le dijo a la niña mientras le limpiaba.

Quinn le había pedido que llevara a Molly a la oficina en algún momento del día. Vistió a Molly con un traje de terciopelo rojo, sombrero a juego y medias blancas. Ella se puso una sudadera marrón, unos pantalones, unas bo tas y se apartó parte del cabello de la cara con dos horquillas.

Con Molly sentada a salvo en la silla de seguri dad del coche, Rachel condujo el breve camino que la separaba del edificio de cinco pisos de acero y cristal que albergaba la sede ejecutiva de Fabray's. Aparcó en el espacio que Quinn le ha bía reservado y llevó en brazos a Molly a través del vestíbulo, enseñándole a la niña las fotos y las placas que explicaban la historia de la Compañía y los premios que había ganado a lo largo de los años. Dejó que la niña pulsara el botón del as censor hasta el piso superior, y, una vez allí, se di rigió al despacho de Quinn. La niña fue reci bida con grandes sonrisas.

-Es igualita a la señora Fabray -le escuchó Rachel decir a una mujer mientras avanzaban.

-Cuando se haga mayor, me apuesto lo que quieras a que atraerá a muchos con la misma facilidad que su madre -murmuró otra.

Rachel divisó entonces a Quinn flanqueado por dos mujeres muy elegantes. Trató de no pre ocuparse por su sudadera marrón. Se dijo a sí misma que iba adecuadamente vestida. Era ni ñera, no modelo. Quinn levantó la vista y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. La rubia miró a Molly y sonrió.

-Má-má-má -balbuceó la niña.

-Estás preciosa, cariño -aseguró Quinn acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la barbilla.

-Es una preciosidad -repitió una de las muje res que estaba a su lado-. ¿Puedo tomarla en bra zos un momento?

-Tal vez luego, Jen -dijo Quinn al compro bar que su hija tenía sujeto uno de los mechones de Rachel-. Te presento a Rachel Berry. Ella es la ni ñera del milagro.

Jen la miró como tratando de imaginarse cómo era posible que alguien con aquel aspecto fuera capaz de hacer milagros de ningún tipo. Rachel resistió la tentación de sentirse inadecuada y, en su lugar, extendió la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, Jen -dijo simple mente.

Quinn tendió entonces los brazos hacia su hija y, para alivio de Rachel, Molly se fue con ella sin dudar ni un instante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la niña miraba todo el tiempo hacia atrás para comprobar que ella seguía allí.

Quinn le presentó a bastante gente, in cluido su hermano, Joseph Fabray, director fi nanciero de Fabray's.

Rcahel no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferentes que parecían las personalidades de ambos her manos. Los ojos de Quinn estaban avivados por un brillo de humor y acidez, mientras que Joseph tenía un aspecto más serio y formal. Percibió en él una profunda tristeza, y se dijo que le pregun taría más tarde a Quinn sobre aquel asunto.

Una mujer alta y esbelta, de melena larga y ri zada de color rubio claro hizo su aparición en el despacho, y todo el mundo se apartó a su paso. Sus ojos de color violeta desprendían chispas, pero emanaba un aura de sofisticación y elegancia.

-Me ha llegado el rumor de que mi sobrina está aquí -afirmó girándose hacia Molly-. Bellí sima. Pequeña, vas a ser una rompecorazones y a volver loca a la arrogante de mi hermana -ase guró mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Vas a tener muchos problemas con ella. Con todos los corazones que tú has roto, ya era hora de que te dieran un poco de tu propia medicina.

-Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y consuelo -respondió Quinn socarronamente-. Ésta es mi hermana pequeña, Frannie. Es la jefa de relacio nes públicas. Frannie, te presento a Rachel Berry.

-La niñera del milagro -dijo Frannie exten diendo la mano-. Encantada de conocerte.

Después de que Rachel se despidiera de todo el mundo, Quinn la acompañó a ella y a su hija al ascensor.

-Escucha -le dijo mientras lo esperaban-. Quiero pedirte perdón por el modo en que actué anoche. No sé qué me ocurrió. Tal vez me volví loca debido a la falta de sueño.

-¿Estás diciendo que me besaste porque esta bas loca y adormilada? -preguntó Rachel, tratando de recordar si alguna vez se había sentido tan in sultada como en aquel momento.

-Sé que suena extraño -confesó Quinn-. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna explicación razo nable para mi comportamiento.

«Por ejemplo, podrías decir que te sentías re motamente atraída por mí», pensó Rachel. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de rabia.

-Quiero pedirte perdón -continuó ella-. Eres muy importante para Molly y para mí, y no quiero estropearlo. Molly es mi prioridad, y no quiero poner en peligro su estabilidad.

-Tienes razón -reconoció Rachel sintiendo cómo aumentaba su furia.

-Me alegro de que lo comprendas - dijo Quinn soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo tengo el mismo problema. No se me ocurre ninguna ra zón lógica para haberte besado anoche. Nunca me han interesado las playboys arrogantes. Nunca -concluyó enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Quinn parpadeando.

-Por supuesto que no -continuó Rachel, satisfecha ante su expresión de sorpresa-. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Lo de anoche fue una aberra ción, una locura. No eres para nada mi tipo.

Y pensó para sus adentros que repetiría men talmente aquellas palabras hasta lograr borrar de su cabeza todas las imágenes eróticas y seducto ras que conservaba de Quinn Fabray.

_CharlieFaberry_


	6. Chapter 6

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Hola que tal.? Paso a dejar capitulo, para la chica que me pidió el nombre de la historia y autor, la historia se llama El Playboy Enamorado y fue escrita por Leanne Banks. Se me olvido publicarlo el capitulo anterior..

Espero les guste el capitulo…

Capítulo Cinco

La niñera de su hija tenía una cita.

Aquella perspectiva irritaba profundamente a Quinn, pero se guardó la rabia para sí. Du rante los últimos días, había sido testigo de cómo Rachel había sufrido una increíble transformación ante sus ojos. Se había cortado el pelo de forma que se le destacaban los rizos de manera sensual, en lugar de intentar domarlos. Y la noche ante rior, cuando regresó a casa, habría jurado que es taba maquillada.

A Quinn no debería importarle. Mientras cuidara bien de Molly, no era asunto suyo lo que Rachel hiciera fuera de horas de trabajo. Pero es taba preocupada por ella. Tenía siete hermanos pequeños, cuatro de ellos chicas, y tenía muy de sarrollado el instinto de protección. Mientras re leía por tercera vez el mismo párrafo de la sec ción de economía del Wall Street Journal, Quinn se dijo a sí misma que sentía por Rachel la misma preocupación que por cualquiera de sus herma nas.

Molly se había acostado temprano, y la rubia estaba dispuesta a pasar una velada tranquila frente a la chimenea del estudio.

Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones en la escalera. Rachel. Sintió mucha curiosidad, y estiró el cuello para poder verla, pero fue inútil. Se sentó entonces en otra butaca que estaba en un ángulo diferente y esperó a que ella siguiera bajando.

Cuando la vio, los ojos se le salieron de las ór bitas. El Wall Street Journal se le resbaló de entre los dedos. ¿Qué se había hecho aquella mujer? Su cabe llera salvaje caía en suaves rizos que le enmarca ban el rostro, y se había puesto suficiente maqui llaje como para pintar a tres mujeres. Además, la raya de los ojos le enfatizaba la mirada de ma nera sensual. Llevaba puesto un traje de color púrpura que le marcaba las curvas y le cubría hasta encima de la rodilla, dejando al descu bierto sus bien torneadas piernas. Sus labios, pin tados de rojo, mostraban un gesto de disgusto mientras se miraba los altos tacones con expre sión de completa desesperación.

-Me siento como si estuviera caminando so bre zancos -murmuró.

Entonces levantó la vista y se encontró de golpe con la mirada de Quinn. La rubia sintió como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo en el estó mago. Rachel estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por una oleada de inseguridad, pero levantó la barbi lla y le hizo frente.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo aspecto?

Quinn parpadeó varias veces y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La visión de su boca, acen tuada por el rojo del lápiz de labios, le trajo un sinfín de imágenes prohibidas a la mente.

-Estás... estás muy diferente.

-He ido a ver a un estilista -continuó ella-. Además de cortarme el pelo, me ha enseñado a maquillarme y me ha recomendado este vestido. Me encanta ser niñera, pero últimamente me ha dado por pensar que las chicas y algunos chicos me ven como... como alguien asexuado, en parte por culpa de mi trabajo. Por eso pensé que me vendría bien un cambio.

-Ya veo -dijo Quinn tragando saliva-. Ahora tienes una imagen espléndida, pero algunas personas... supongo que algunas personas prefie ren la belleza natural, y se sienten atraídos por la modestia.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella ladeando la ca beza, como si estuviera considerando dicha op ción—. Supongo que te referirás a personas de se senta o setenta años...

-No necesariamente -respondió Quinn.

-¿Y qué te parecería una mujer que se acer cara a ti sin conocerte de nada y te dijera: «Vaya, se me ha olvidado ponerme las braguitas»? -pre guntó haciendo caso omiso de la cara de asom bro de Quinn-. Es uno de los consejos que he leído en la revista Diosas. Asegura que es un truco infalible para conquistar a cualquiera. ¿Verdad que tú no olvidarías a una mujer que te dijera algo semejante? Yo me he pasado la vida viendo cómo todos pasaban de largo a mi lado, y creo que es el momento de cambiar. ¿Crees que si me pongo a practicar delante del espejo seré capaz de llegar a decirlo?

-¿Decir qué?

-Vaya, se me ha olvidado ponerme las braguitas -dijo Rachel sacando el abrigo del armario ro pero.

Por Dios, ojalá no fuera cierto, pensó Quinn. El timbre de la puerta la salvó de tener que responder. Una docena de advertencias y conse jos de precaución le rondaron por la cabeza mientras ella ponía la mano en el picaporte: «No te quites el abrigo. Pégale un guantazo si te toca. Manten las piernas cruzadas». Pero se las guardó todas menos una:

-Ten cuidado.

-Llevo toda mi vida teniendo cuidado -res pondió Rachel después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato-. Las diosas deben ser salvajes y sabias.

Al verla cruzar la puerta, Quinn hizo inconscientemente el signo de la cruz. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a la dulce e inocente niñera de su hija? Si el chico con quien iba a salir trataba de hacer la mitad de las cosas que a ella se le habían pasado por la mente, entonces Rachel no regresaría a casa hasta mediados de Febrero.

Quinn soltó una palabrota mientras reco rría el estudio de arriba abajo. Tendría que ha ber contratado a aquella mujer de mediana edad con botas ortopédicas. Seguro que ella no le pro vocaría acidez de estómago. Pero probablemente tampoco le habría permitido a Molly tirarle del pelo hasta la raíz como hacía Rachel.

Quinn se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que tal vez Rachel estuviera tratando de liberarse, pero bajo aquella apariencia de bomba sexual se escondía una persona sensata y precavida. Nunca se le ocurriría utilizar aquella frase tan absurda sobre las braguitas. «Nunca», se repitió a sí misma, incapaz de comprender por qué de pronto se sentía tan animada.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por volver a sen tarse y recogió el periódico del suelo. Aquella iba a ser una velada apacible. Una velada relajante. Así que se dispuso a retomar el artículo que es taba leyendo. Pero a cada párrafo se le aparecía otra frase que la martilleaba sin piedad. ¿Llevaría Rachel las braguitas puestas o no?

Rachel decidió fingir que Quinn era su tía. Aquella era la única manera que se le ocurría de sobrevivir a la proximidad de la mujer más sensual que había conocido en su vida. Todas las noches hablaban de Molly, de cómo había pasado el día, y de cómo lo había pasado la rubia. Se ría muy fácil dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía.

Desde que se había convertido en su tía imagi naria, Rachel decidió compartir con ella la batalla que estaba llevando a cabo para liberar a la diosa que había en su interior. Hablando con ella de me dias y ligueros conseguiría acabar con todo el misterio, y así ella sería capaz de mantener la ca beza en su sitio.

-Molly se va a echar a andar cualquier día de estos -le comentó a Quinn mientras se servía una soda y se reunía con la rubia en el sofá del estudio para su charla nocturna-. Le encanta que le su jete las manos por encima de la cabeza y que le ayude a dar pasitos.

-No me gustaría perdérmelo -aseguró Quinn mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa y le daba un sorbo a su vaso de vino tinto-. Promé teme que me avisarás en cuanto dé su primer paso.

-¿Y si estás en reunion?

-Pues interrumpes la reunión.

-A la orden -bromeó Rachel llevándose la mano a la cabeza para hacerle el saludo militar.

-Así me gusta, que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Es toda una novedad -aseguró Quinn con una sonrisa sensual.

-No te acostumbres -contestó ella-. Las diosas solo están de acuerdo con lo que les conviene.

-Ya estamos otra vez con eso... -se lamentó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Claro, para ti es muy fácil burlarte -protestó ella con un mohín-. Estoy convencida de que tú nunca has tenido ningún problema para atraer a las mujeres.

-Seguramente no, pero me temo que no soy capaz de atraer a las mujeres adecuadas. Un claro ejemplo es la madre de Molly. Siempre es taba al acecho de un cheque con más cifras. De hecho, la única razón por la que no volvió con migo cuando se enteró de que estaba embara zada fue porque encontró a un hombre con una cuenta corriente con más ceros que la mía y le dijo que Molly era hija suya.

La amargura de su voz era tan palpable que Rachel podía sentirla en el ambiente.

-¿La sigues queriendo? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Quinn al instante con gesto asombrado-. Dejé de quererla el día que rompí con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué permites que siga contro lando tu vida? Lo que quiero decir es que estás tan decidida a no tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer que tal vez pierdas la oportuni dad de experimentar el verdadero amor.

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo -respondió tras guardar silencio unos instantes-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo va tu proceso de convertirte en diosa?

-Lo último que he leído es que venden un lá piz de labios que dura ocho horas. Está pensado para que aguante una maratón de sexo -respon dió Rachel sintiéndose algo estúpida.

-¿Ya te lo has comprado? -preguntó Quinn mirándola con intención mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

Rachel sintió que se le encendían las mejillas, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ya has encontrado a alguien con quien quie ras probarlo?

-Todavía no -aseguró ella levantando la barbi lla-. Pero estaré preparada para cuando apa rezca.

Xxxx

Quinn estaba en medio de una reunión con los directores de la empresa cuando dos días más tarde su asistente entró silenciosamente en el despacho y le pasó una nota.

Tu hija está andando por todos lados.

Quinn se sintió atravesada por una ola de orgullo y felicidad. Molly ya andaba. Se inventó una excusa y dejó a su vicepresidente a cargo de la reunión. Agarró las llaves del coche, le dijo a su asistente que regresaría más tarde y condujo hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró en el estudio. Rachel suje taba a Molly de una mano mientras la niña an daba por la habitación.

-¡Mira, es mamá! -exclamó Rachel al verla en trar-. ¡Enséñale cómo caminas!

La carita de Molly se iluminó de alegría al verla y luego, con el ceño fruncido por la con centración, se dirigió hasta la rubia sin ayuda de Rachel.

Quinn se puso de rodillas para abrazarla mientras la niña palmeteaba de alegría. Su madre sentía el corazón tan henchido que casi le dolía. Cuando Molly había ido a vivir con ella, una parte oculta de sí temió que la niña permaneciera triste y angustiada durante mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, unas pocas semanas bajo los cuidados de Rachel habían cambiado completamente las tor nas. Quinn se preguntó si sería consciente de su poder.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo con ella -aseguró incorporándose con Molly en brazos y mirando a Rachel a los ojos-. Sé que al principio no fue fácil.

-Gracias, pero hay algo realmente especial en saber que una personita tan vulnerable te nece sita -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Hace que estés dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

-De todas maneras, gracias de parte de las dos -insistió Quinn-. Tal vez podríamos celebrarlo yendo a Fabray's a tomar un helado.

-Yo no puedo -respondió Rachel con una expre sión algo triste-. Pero vosotras dos deberíais ir sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? -preguntó la rubia frun ciendo el ceño.

-Es mi noche libre y tengo una cita.

-Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión, entonces -murmuró Quinn irritada.

Irritada porque Rachel tenía una cita, irritada porque otra mujer o algún hombre fuera a tener la oportuni dad de estar con ella aquella noche, e irritada por estar irritada. Quinn volvió al trabajo y regresó a casa justo a tiempo para ver a Rachel salir. Se había puesto un vestido corto de color negro, más elegante que los otros que se había comprado, y se dio cuenta además de que había depurado también su téc nica de maquillaje.

Su perfume permaneció cuando ella se hubo marchado, y Quinn se quedó aspirándolo hasta que fue consciente de lo que estaba ha ciendo y se sintió como una idiota. Cansada de tanto caminar, Molly se durmió enseguida, así que Quinn renunció a la idea de visitar la heladería de su familia. De todas for mas, no estaba de humor. Ni tampoco lo estaba para ver el partido de los Boston Celtics por televisión, ni para leer el periódico que tenía en la mano. El tiempo fue pasando, y su imaginación no dejaba de volar. Se preguntaba qué estaría ha ciendo Rachel.

Se preguntaba si aquella persona le habría hecho tilín y ella se habría decidido a probar el lápiz de labios que duraba ocho horas. Se preguntaba si aquella persona trataría de averiguar si Rachel llevaba braguitas bajo aquel vestido negro.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo, y la piel se le puso tensa. Debería estar pensando en la mujer con la que iba a quedar la noche si guiente, y no en Rachel. Iba a asistir a una fiesta con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Boston, y tendría que resultarle fácil dejar de pensar en su niñera. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Era más de medianoche cuando apagó la tele visión y se dirigió a las escaleras. Entonces escuchó un sonido en la entrada. La puerta se abrió y Rachel, empapada de los pies a la cabeza, entró en casa. Se le había corrido el maquillaje y le tem blaban las manos.

-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

-Tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con mi acom pañante —respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Quinn mien tras un pensamiento horrible le atravesaba la mente.

-Insistió en que fuera con él a su aparta mento, pero yo no quería. Se puso un poco pe sado, y...

-¿Cómo de pesado? -insistió él poniéndose tenso.

-Bueno, ya sabes -comenzó a decir -. Si no quieres que alguien te meta la lengua en la boca, mucho menos quieres que te la meta en la garganta. Y desde luego, tampoco quieres que te meta las manos debajo del vestido. Era peor que un niño pequeño. He debido decir la palabra «no» una docena de veces. Tal vez era sordo. Y eso que no ensayé ninguno de los trucos para Diosas...

-Creo que ese tipo debería aprender un par de lecciones sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres -aseguró Quinn llena de furia-. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-No, claro que no -aseguró Rachel quitándose el abrigo y mirándose a los zapatos-. Los tacones no están pensados para una caminata de cinco kilómetros por Boston. Me van a salir callos, y no valía la pena por ese tipo. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? No puedo seguir soportando estas medias ni un minuto más.

-Tal vez deberías dejarme que controlara tus citas.

-Mis citas están controladas. Este chico, Jeremy, es un conocido de uno de mis compañeros de voleibol. Es nuevo en la ciudad. Gracias a Dios que me he quitado las medias -murmuró exha lando un suspiro-. Creo que se ofendió cuando le dije que necesitaba darse una ducha fría.

-¿De verdad has caminado tanto? -preguntó Quinn aliviada al comprobar que ya temblaba menos.

-No hay taxis a estas horas cuando llueve -ase guró ella.

-Deberías haberme llamado -dijo Quinn acercándose más.

-No podía hacerlo -contestó Rachel exhalando un suspiro-. Eres mi jefa.

-Maldita sea —respondió entre dientes aga rrándola del brazo-. Tu seguridad es importante para Molly y para mí. Si vuelves a verte en una si tuación parecida, insisto en que me llames.

-No creo que vuelva a ocurrir, pero de acuerdo -aseguró Rachel mirándola a los ojos-. Ahora lo único que quiero es darme un baño ca liente.

-¿En el jacuzzi? -sugirió la rubia apartándole un mechón húmedo de la cara.

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron con el mismo deseo prohibido que Quinn sentía. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Quinn pudo leer en su rostro los recuer dos del momento de pasión que habían compar tido.

-El jacuzzi está prohibido para mí -aseguró Rachel con voz neutra, pero con una mirada tre mendamente sensual que no fue capaz de disi mular-. Y tú estás más prohibida todavía.

Quinn sintió un creciente y peligroso deseo de mostrarle a Rachel lo deliciosas que podían lle gar a ser aquellas prohibiciones.

_CharlieFabray_


	7. Chapter 7

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo Seis

Quinn había salido con una de sus hermo sas mujeres. Sería una velada muy larga. Cena y ópera. Rachel se dijo a sí misma que de todas mane ras, a ella no le hubiera gustado ir.

-Tú eres mucho más divertida que cualquier ópera -le dijo a Molly mientras le metía en la boca los espaguetis.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Rachel escuchó la voz de la doncella diciendo que ella abriría. Se escucharon poco después varias voces femeni nas. Rachel apenas parpadeó ante la presencia de aquellas cuatro mujeres en el umbral. Reconoció de inmediato a Frannie, y aunque las demás tenían rasgos diferentes, se adivinaba en ellas un aire a la familia Fabray.

-Hemos venido a ver a la bambina, y no acepta remos un "no" por respuesta -dijo la más menuda.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes, y era de una belleza exquisita.

-Basta, Bella -intervino Frannie-. Estás asus tando a Rachel. Lo menos que puedes hacer es pre sentarte.

-Soy Bella Fabray, la más pequeña -dijo la mujer avanzando un paso con el brazo exten dido-. Quinn nos ha dicho que Molly ya anda, y no pudimos resistir la tentación de venir. Debe rías llevarla a la heladería.

-íbamos a ir anoche, pero yo tenía una cita, y Quinn está en la ópera esta noche.

-Así que no está... -dijo otra de las mujeres con entusiasmo-. Eso significa que no podrá echarnos enseguida. Yo soy Rita, la número siete en orden de nacimiento. Espero que no te im porte que nos hayamos plantado así... Frannie, Bella y yo vivimos juntas, y como esta noche no tenía mos planes, decidimos venir a visitar a nuestra sobrina. Quinn la ha tenido muy protegida.

-Yo soy Colleen -dijo la más callada del grupo dando un paso al frente-. He oído a mi madre hablar muy bien de ti. Dice que has hecho mara villas con Molly.

-Gracias -contestó Rachel, algo abrumada y al mismo tiempo encantada de conocer a las her manas de Quinn-. Me alegro de que hayáis ve nido a verla. No teníamos planeado nada espe cial, aparte de terminar de darle los espaguetis a Molly y bañarla.

-¿Puedo dárselos yo? -preguntó Bella con en tusiasmo.

Rachel le dio la cuchara a la hermana de Quinn y se apartó un poco, de manera que pudiera seguir en el ángulo de visión de Molly.

-¿Tú no vives con tus hermanas? -le preguntó a Colleen.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Frannie dio un paso adelante y negó con la cabeza.

-Colleen dejó el convento hace un par de años, pero decidió que sería demasiado fuerte vivir con nosotras después de haber convivido con las monjas.

-Creo que estaban preocupadas por la in fluencia moral que podía ejercer sobre ellas —bromeó Colleen.

Todas soltaron una carcajada, y Rachel no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al ver lo bien que se llevaban.

-Tiene que ser maravilloso tener una familia tan numerosa -comentó, incapaz de mantener en secreto lo que llevaba años deseando.

-Tiene sus pros y sus contras -aseguró Co lleen-. ¿Y tu familia?

-Mis padres murieron. Sólo somos mi her mano y yo.

-Bueno, en ese caso podemos adoptarte -murmuró Colleen con cariño agarrándola de la mano.

-Claro -asintió Frannie-. Podemos meternos en tus asuntos, aparecer sin avisar y decirte cómo tienes que vivir tu vida. Tenemos experiencia en eso.

-Suena estupendo -respondió Rachel.

-Esta chica me gusta -aseguró Frannie con una sonrisa-. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que a Quinn también le gusta.

-No soy su tipo -contestó Rachel negando con la cabeza mientras sentía cómo se le paraba el cora zón.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Bella mientras le limpiaba la cara a Molly con una toallita.

-Bueno, para empezar, porque no soy bonita -dijo Rachel poniéndose en pie al ver que Molly comenzaba a protestar-. A esta niña hay que lim piarla rápido para que no se queje.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no eres bonita? -pre guntó Bella.

-No hace falta que nadie me lo diga -respon dió ella, incómoda con la conversación-. No soy su tipo y ya está. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ayudarme a bañarla?

-¡Yo! -exclamaron las cuatro mujeres a la vez.

Rachel respiró con alivio al comprobar que ha bía conseguido cambiar de tema. No podía evitar que le gustaran aquellas mujeres, que eran tan amables con Molly. Se turnaron para ocuparse de la niña. Luego la dejaron en la cuna y, para su sorpresa, se despidieron de ella en la puerta con un beso antes de marcharse.

Después, Rachel se sentó en la cocina y fantaseó sobre lo que hubiera sido tener una familia tan grande y cariñosa. Tenía la sospecha de que ellos no eran conscientes de su suerte. Sintió en el pe cho una punzada de dolor y los ojos se le llena ron de lágrimas.

Sorprendida ante su propia reacción, Rachel se tragó las lágrimas y abrió el último ejemplar de la revista Diosas. Seguro que aquella la distraería.

Quinn entró en la casa silenciosa y se apoyó contra la pared mientras dejaba escapar un sus piro de alivio. La velada se le había hecho inter minable. Corinne estaba espléndida y vestida con mucha clase. Había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que ella había comentado, y Quinn se había abu rrido mortalmente.

Rachel escuchaba lo que ella decía, pero no siem pre le daba la razón. Quinn cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Aquella situación se iba haciendo más insostenible cada día que pa saba. Había pensado que una velada con Corinne serviría para apartar a Rachel de su mente, y Corinne le había dado a entender que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarle pasar la noche con ella en su apartamento.

Tendría que haberse quedado. Tendría que haber dejado que ella se hiciera cargo de sus ne cesidades, pero aquella perspectiva la había de jado, cuando menos, fría. Ojalá no tuviera nin gún problema orgánico, pensó mientras se apartaba de la pared y se dirigía a la cocina. Sacó una botella de vino de la despensa y le quitó el corcho. Inhaló su aroma y después se sirvió un vaso.

Dio un gran sorbo, paladeándolo. Le echó un vistazo a la mesa y vio que encima había una re vista abierta en un artículo titulado: _Cincuenta maneras de seducir_. Quinn se acercó y comprobó la portada: Diosas. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Regresó a la página del artículo y leyó por encima la lista de sugerencias: «Chúpale los lóbulos de las orejas... Ponle una venda en los ojos y recorre sus zonas más sensibles sólo con tu cabello... Chúpale el ombligo... Chúpale...»

Quinn podía imaginarse perfectamente el cabello salvaje de Rachel recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Aquella imagen le provocó una erec ción. Si Rachel estaba leyendo aquello, se preguntó con quién tendría pensado llevar a la práctica aquellos cincuenta puntos de seducción. La idea de que ensayara cualquiera de ellos con cual quier otra persona que no fuera ella la sacaba de sus casillas. Quinn cerró la revista de golpe y soltó un gemido. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conciliar el sueño?

Xxxx

-Tus hermanas estuvieron anoche de visita y ha llamado tu madre -le dijo Rachel a la mañana si guiente, mientras se sentaba con su taza de cere ales frente a la trona de Molly.

Quinn se sirvió una taza de café. La noche anterior, tras pegarse una ducha fría, le había costado mucho trabajo dormirse, así que necesi taba más que nunca una buena dosis de cafeína.

-Espero que mis hermanas no fueran dema siado abrumadoras. ¿Y qué quería mi madre?

-Tiene una fiesta mañana por la noche y quiere que la acompañes. También me pidió que fuera yo y que llevara un acompañante.

Quinn se quemó la lengua con el café. Es taba empezando a pensar que había una conspi ración contra ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pero no hace falta que vaya. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Molly, y...

-Podemos salir de aquí cuando Molly se haya dormido. La doncella vigilará su sueño —aseguró Quinn-. Si mi madre te ha invitado, deberías asistir. Y si no se te ocurre nadie que pueda acompañarte...

-Sí que se me ocurre -respondió ella rápida mente-. Ha pasado la revisión de todos mis com pañeros de equipo. Es una chica muy simpática, médico. Ya me ha preguntado si quería salir con ella, así que sólo tengo que averiguar si está libre mañana por la noche.

Quinn tuvo de pronto la impresión de que el café que estaba tomando se había vuelto amargo. Escuchó dentro de su cabeza una sirena de alarma, pero no la quiso escuchar. Hacía mu cho tiempo que no deseaba a una mujer del modo en que deseaba a Rachel. Quinn se puso de pie, depositó un beso en la frente de su hija y, sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó hasta Rachel y recorrió con un dedo sus la bios entreabiertos.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el tipo de boca que aparece en las fantasías de muchos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te veré esta noche -dijo Quinn, confusa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada se guida por la mirada absolutamente sorprendida de Rachel.

En cuanto Molly le dio ocasión, que fue en el momento de la siesta, Rachel se colocó delante del espejo de su cuarto de baño para observarse la boca. La torció y la estiró, tratando de encontrar lo que Quinn había visto en ella. ¿A qué se re fería cuando dijo que aquel era el tipo de boca con la que muchos fantaseaban? Tenía los la bios algo más gruesos que la media, y, mientras los miraba fijamente, se preguntó qué tipo de fantasías tenían algunas personas. Se le vino a la mente la lista de la revista y observó en el espejo cómo se sonrojaba.

Aquella noche Molly estaba molesta por culpa de los dientes, así que le hizo falta más tiempo para dormirla. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Rachel estaba agotada y le dolían los hombros. Quinn se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina, pero ella sabía que ya estaba en casa porque la escu chaba moverse por su habitación. La avalancha de imágenes que había cruzado por su mente aquella tarde volvió de nuevo con más fuerza.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, Quinn salió al pasillo. Ella se detuvo automáticamente.

-¿Qué tal ha pasado Molly el día? -preguntó la rubia caminando en su dirección.

-Le están saliendo los dientes y está molesta, pero sigue empeñada en practicar su nueva habi lidad. Ha estado caminando como si tuviera pen sado llegar andando hasta la China.

-Apuesto a que ha acabado contigo -aseguró Quinn-. ¿Por qué no te tomas conmigo un vaso de vino abajo?

¿Por qué no? Una docena de razones lógicas acudieron a su mente. Pero la expresión de sus ojos las mandó a todas a la porra.

—Sí, me apetece. Solo unos minutos —añadió más para sí misma que para Quinn.

La siguió por las escaleras hacia el estudio. Una vez allí, Quinn abrió una botella de vino tinto y sirvió dos copas. Rachel dio un sorbo a la suya, y deslizó lentamente el líquido por la gar ganta. Quinn tenía la vista clavada en ella, y Rachel sintió como una losa sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? -preguntó para romper la tensión.

-Ha sido largo pero provechoso. Estamos a punto de sacar un nuevo sabor de helado para el día de San Valentín. Todo tiene que estar coordi nado, pero a veces los Departamentos de Marketing y Relaciones Públicas piden lo imposible.

-Y tú lo consigues -dijo Rachel sabiendo instinti vamente que así era mientras se frotaba el hom bro con aire ausente.

-Eso intento -respondió Quinn con los ojos bri llantes de sensualidad-. ¿Qué te pasa en el hom bro?

-Desde aquel partido de voleibol de vez en cuando se me pinza -respondió ella encogién dose de hombros.

-Date la vuelta. Te daré un masaje -se ofreció Quinn.

-Oh, no, no hace falta. No es para tanto. Yo...

-Venga -ordeno la rubia mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa-. Conseguiré que te sientas mejor.

Rachel se dejó llevar por la tentadora oferta y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. La sintió acer carse hasta ella, hasta que estuvo tan próxima que podía sentir su respiración sobre la nuca. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y pensó que tal vez aquella no era una buena idea, des pués de todo. Quinn le colocó las manos sobre el cuello, haciéndola olvidar todas sus protestas. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los músculos aga rrotados. Tenía unas manos mágicas.

Rachel cerró los ojos y no pudo reprimir un ge mido.

-¿Bien? -preguntó Quinn.

-Sí -susurró ella soltando otro gemido.

-Ese es un sonido muy sensual -murmuró la rubia.

-No era esa mi intención -susurró ella con voz ronca.

Quinn pronunció en voz baja unas palabras en ita liano.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Rachel.

-Que tienes un pelo precioso -respondió la rubia sin dejar de masajearle los hombros y el cuello.

Quinn hizo un movimiento gracias al cual pudo apoyar una pierna sobre el sofá y atraerla a ella contra sus muslos. Consciente del modo en que su cuerpo rodea ba al suyo, Rachel solo pudo exhalar un suspiro. Quinn deslizó las manos por el cuello de su jersey y ella sintió otra oleada de delicioso placer. La rubia pa seó delicadamente las puntas de los dedos por su cuello y luego regresó a los hombros. Cuando Rachel aspiró el aire, captó la seductora esencia de su loción para después del baño, y sintió cómo se apoderaba de ella una especie de debilidad. Aunque las manos de Quinn esta ban suavizando sus hombros, había otras partes de su cuerpo que se sentían jubilosas, sensibiliza das, deseosas... Rachel dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino, y luego otro. Quinn continuó su camino por la columna vertebral, deslizando las manos bajo su camisa y moviendo los dedos lentamente por su espalda. Metió los dedos debajo de su sujetador, pero no se lo desabrochó.

El mero hecho de pensar que la rubia pudiera acari ciarle la piel desnuda provocó que a Rachel se le pusieran duros los pezones. Aquella respuesta automática la pilló por sorpresa. Si Quinn con seguía de ella aquella reacción con un mero roce en la espalda, ¿qué ocurriría si tratara de sedu cirla?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sintiera toda vía más débil, y Rachel se puso tensa. La rubia se detuvo un instante y ella la escuchó aguantar la respira ción antes de continuar. No tardó ni un segundo en notar la erección de Quinn por detrás. Rachel se preguntó cómo era posible. Se le puso la boca seca y dio otro sorbo de vino para remediarlo. Quinn deslizó los dedos desde el centro de su espalda hasta su caja torácica. Rachel contuvo la res piración. Una parte de ella, la más oscura, no quería que se detuviera. Quinn le acarició la espalda con los pulgares mientras le deslizaba los demás dedos justo debajo del sujetador. Ella vol vió a contener la respiración, preguntándose si la rubia le acariciaría los pechos.

Quinn volvió a descender las manos y Rachel se mordió el labio inferior con gesto de frustra ción. Su cuerpo echaba humo ante aquel inespe rado deseo que sentía, y se estiró en un intento de vencer la flaqueza. Quinn se detuvo de nuevo y murmuró algo entre dientes. De haber sido capaz de encontrar las palabras, Rachel le hubiera preguntado qué había dicho, pero tenía el pulso tan acelerado como si hu biera estado corriendo una maratón.

Quinn volvió a subir las manos justo debajo de sus pechos y deslizó las manos bajo la línea del suje tador. La morena contuvo la respiración mientras espe raba a que continuara. Quinn le acarició la parte inferior de los pechos y ella sintió un calor creciente entre las piernas. Cuando sus dedos se posaron finalmente sobre sus pezones, ella res piró con alivio y le dio otro sorbo a su vaso de vino para combatir la sequedad de la boca.

-¿Te gusta? -le susurró Quinn deliciosa mente a la oreja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres al vino? -preguntó la rubia con un tono entre sensual y socarrón.

-A todo -tuvo que admitir ella.

Quinn le desabrochó el sujetador, la atrajo hacia sí por la espalda y le cubrió los pechos con las manos.

-¿Sabes qué? -dijo Quinn acariciándole los pezo nes con los dedos pulgar e índice-. Me gustaría sorberte los pezones del mismo modo en que tú estás sorbiendo tu copa de vino.

La imagen le resultó tan erótica que Rachel es tuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa. Quinn lo impidió, cazándola casi al vuelo y dejándola so bre la mesa al lado de la suya.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -preguntó Rachel gi rándose para mirarla a los ojos mientras sentía una oleada de calor abrasándole el cuerpo.

-Algo que ambas queremos hacer -respondió Quinn atrayendo su boca hacia la suya.

La besó en los labios con ardor y luego le in trodujo la lengua para saborearla sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos. Quinn la abrumaba con tal cúmulo de sen saciones que ella no era capaz de asimilarlas to das. Su boca sobre su boca, su lengua explora dora y seductora, sus manos excitantes... Actuando de manera instintiva, Rachel respondió a sus besos enredando la lengua con la suya. Quinn emitió un profundo gemido de aproba ción, se hundió en el sofá y colocó el cuerpo de Rachel encima del suyo. Cuando le cubrió el tra sero para estrechar su pelvis contra la suya, ella sintió que se le nublaba la mente.

-Tócame -susurró Quinn.

-¿Dónde?

-Donde sea. Por todas partes -rectificó la rubia.

Rachel nunca se hubiera imaginado que el cora zón pudiera llegar a latir tan deprisa. Se pre guntó si no estaría soñando. Aquella era una de las imágenes que no se había atrevido ni a imagi nar por temor a que el mero hecho de soñar con Quinn la colocara bajo su embrujo. La morena le echó los brazos por los hombros y deseó poder acariciar su piel desnuda. Quinn movió la pelvis contra ella y Rachel se estremeció al notar lo dura que estaba. La rubia la elevó suavemente y le le vantó la camisa para dejarle los pechos al aire. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Era muy fácil perderse en la sensación de sentir su boca sobre su pezón, sus manos guiando su trasero ha cia su erección... Si ella estuviera desnuda, y Quinn también, podría estar embistiendo dentro de ella, apaciguando el deseo que la rubia misma había provocado.

Quinn la besó con más fuerza todavía y mo vió la lengua en el interior de su boca del mismo modo que se hubiera movido dentro de su cuerpo. Rachel estaba tan excitada que apenas po día pensar, ni respirar.

-Ven conmigo a la fiesta de mañana -dijo Quinn de pronto con la respiración entrecortada.

El tono posesivo de su voz le encantó.

-Yo... yo...

-Di que sí -la coaccionó Quinn. Rachel quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella la previno. Sentía como si el cerebro le funcio nara con demasiada lentitud.

-Yo... no puedo -dijo finalmente tratando de concentrarse-. La doctora Gallimore ya ha dicho que me acompañaría.

-Cancela la cita -insistió Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

-No puedo -afirmó ella con una pesadumbre que la quemaba como si fuera ácido-. No sería justo. Ya se lo he pedido.

-Pero tú prefieres ir conmigo... -aseguró Quinn.

Para su irritación, Rachel no podía negarlo. Todo su cuerpo seguía ardiendo de deseo por Quinn.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que puedes llegar a ser un poquito arrogante? -dijo Rachel bajándose la camisa y tratando de no pensar en las ganas que tenía de sentirla tan cerca como fuera física mente posible-. ¿Qué tal te sentaría a ti que can celara una cita contigo?

Con un suave movimiento, Quinn se incor poró hasta sentarse y le deslizó la mano por el ca bello.

-Cuando estemos juntas, serás incapaz de imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo.

Aquello era exactamente lo que Rachel temía.

-¿Por qué estás interesada en mí? -preguntó la morena tragando saliva-. En cuestiones sexuales, yo soy un pececillo y tú un tiburón. ¿Es que te gusta desayunar pescado?

Quinn le tiró suavemente del pelo y com puso una mueca tan sensual que Rachel sintió como si estuviera precipitando al vacío.

-Yo sabría cómo hacer que te gustara ser mi desayuno.

_CharlieFaberry_


	8. Chapter 8

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo Siete

Quinn mordió el cubito de hielo que tenía entre los dientes mientras observaba a la doctora que estaba al lado de Rachel. Aquella mujer parecía incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella. Quinn no podía culparla, pero aun así sintió el deseo siciliano de romperle un dedo cuando vio cómo la agarraba de la cintura con ese dedo y los otros cuatro.

En medio de un mar de vestidos negros, Rachel llevaba puesto un traje de color crema que se ajustaba grácilmente a sus curvas. Parecía un he lado de vainilla coronado con salsa de caramelo, y Quinn quería ser la mujer que se lo to mara.

Su familia y amigos reían alegremente en la casa de sus padres en Beacon Hill, pero Quinn no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-No parece que lo estés pasando muy bien -le dijo su hermana Rita mientras se colocaba a su lado en la barra-. ¿Por qué no has traído a Corinne?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya le has hecho morder también el polvo? -bromeó su hermana-. Para ser una mujer ca paz de convertir en oro todo lo que toca en los negocios, no pareces tener suerte con el amor... y sin embargo, eres buena eligiendo a tus emplea dos -aseguró señalando a Rachel con la cabeza-. Tu niñera es encantadora.

-Y hablando de vida amorosa, ¿cómo es que no he oído todavía que te hayas liado con nin gún médico?

-Porque trabajo con ellos, y los conozco bien -aseguró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Hay algunos estupendos, pero muchos de ellos son unos egoístas y unos engreídos.

Quinn miró de reojo hacia donde estaban Rachel y su amiga y sintió por primera vez en toda la velada una punzada de alegría.

-¿De veras? ¿Sabías que Rachel ha venido con una médico?

-¿Ah, sí? Seguro que la llaman enseguida para una emergencia.

Las palabras de Rita resultaron ser proféticas. Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Quinn se dio cuenta de que la doctora estaba compro bando los mensajes de su móvil. A continua ción, pareció explicarle algo a Rachel. Quinn dejó su copa en la barra del bar y se dirigió ha cia ellas.

-Hola -dijo extendiendo la mano para salu dar a aquella mujer de rostro agradable-. Soy Quinn Fabray. Rachel cuida de mi hija. Y vive conmigo.

-Encantada de conocerla. Soy la doctora Gallimore. Le estaba diciendo a Rachel que detesto te ner que marcharme, pero acabo de recibir una llamada urgente y debo irme.

-Qué pena -dijo Quinn-. Yo me encargaré de que Rachel regrese a salvo a casa.

-También podría dejarte en casa camino del hospital -le sugirió la doctora Gallimore a Rachel.

Quinn estaba segura de que la buena de la doctora quería conseguir al menos un beso.

-Rachel todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de co nocer al resto de la familia -intervino Quinn apretando los dientes-. No se preocupe por ella. Yo me encargaré personalmente de llevarla a casa esta noche.

-Espero que tu paciente se mejore -dijo Rachel apretando el brazo del médico.

-Te llamaré -aseguró la doctora asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no haya interrupciones.

«Ni que lo sueñes», pensó Quinn con total falta de caridad mientras observaba a la mujer marcharse.

-Ya conoces a mis hermanas y a mi hermano Joe -dijo volviéndose hacia Rachel sin perder un instante-. Mi tío Paul está aquí esta noche. Y tam bién Derrick, Daniel y Emily. Pero Claudia no ha venido.

-¿Tienes un cuaderno? -preguntó Rachel sacu diendo la cabeza-. Es imposible que me acuerde de todos esos nombres si no los apunto.

-No te preocupes. Yo te los recordaré -ase guró Quinn agarrándola del brazo.

Rachel pasó los siguientes minutos conociendo a algunos miembros de la numerosa familia de Quinn. Su tío Paul, un hombre callado y silen cioso, parecía muy distinto al padre de la rubia, tan sociable. También conoció a uno de los hijos de Paul, Derrick, vicepresidente de calidad de la fábrica de Fabray's, situada a unos kilómetros a las afueras de Boston. A Rachel le cayó de maravilla la hermana de Derrick, Emily. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con los Fabray, menos podía evi tar el deseo de pertenecer a una familia tan nu merosa y amable como la suya.

-¿Te traigo algo de beber? -le preguntó Quinn.

-Solo agua con hielo -respondió ella.

Aquella noche quería mantener la cabeza des pejada, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera a conseguirlo siendo el objeto exclusivo de la atención de Quinn. Cuando la rubia la miraba, se sentía como Cenicienta en el baile. Rachel se pre guntaba qué iba a ocurrir a medianoche.

-Descansemos un rato -sugirió Quinn guiándola hacia un saloncito con chimenea tras llevarle el vaso de agua.

-Aún no he conocido a tus otros hermanos.

-¿Reese y Alex? Ninguno de los dos está aquí. Reese está navegando por el mundo. Mi padre y él no se llevan demasiado bien, pero esa es otra historia. Y Alex es oficial de la Marina.

-¿Hay alguien de tu familia que haga algo aburrido? -preguntó Rachel abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado a mi madre -bromeó Quinn.

-¿No me habías hablado de otro primo? -pre guntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño en gesto de con centración.

-El hermano gemelo de Derrick, Daniel. Pero no hace falta que lo conozcas -susurró la rubia con voz aterciopelada mirándola a los ojos-. Es un aven turero profesional y un seductor de damas.

-¿Y qué es lo que lo hace distinto a ti? -pre guntó Rachel, incapaz de ocultar su diversión.

-Bueno, yo tengo un trabajo -aseguró Quinn mientras la tomaba suavemente del hombro y la guiaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lejos de la multitud.

Se detuvo al llegar a una alcoba en penumbra que daba a un precioso muelle privado. Quinn se giró entonces hacia ella y la miró profunda mente a los ojos.

-No quiero que nada te distraiga.

Rachel volvió a sentir en el estómago aquella sen sación de caída libre.

-¿Distraerme de qué? -preguntó dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-De mí -respondió Quinn quitándole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo sobre una mesita antigua.

Al volverse hacia ella, Quinn se acercó tanto que la tela de sus pantalones de lana negra le rozó los muslos. Rachel no podía creerse que aque lla mirada de deseo que reflejaban sus ojos estu viera dirigida a ella. Contuvo durante un instante la respiración e inhaló su loción. Su proximidad la hizo sentirse mareada.

-No puedo creerme que de verdad me desees a mí -susurró Rachel.

-Puedo demostrártelo, y te prometo que no te quedará ninguna duda -respondió la rubia en voz baja mientras le deslizaba la mano por la cintura.

Rachel sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Sa bía que Quinn cumpliría lo que decía. Y también sa bía que todo lo que ocurriera con Quinn sería temporal. La rubia lo había dejado suficientemente claro. La morena tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos por ella no fueran temporales, pero trató de imagi narse dejando pasar la oportunidad de tener una relación con Quinn y no fue capaz.

-Pero... yo trabajo para ti -comentó, tratando de agarrarse a lo que le quedaba de sentido co mún.

-Somos adultas. Podemos manejar la situa ción.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? -insistió Rachel.

-Porque tú me calientas -contestó la rubia en un tono de voz sensual y seguro de sí misma que le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Y luego la besó. La besó como besa una mujer excitada con una mezcla de algo tierno a lo que Rachel no fue capaz de ponerle nombre.

La morena abrió la boca y Quinn deslizó la lengua dentro. Una sensación de placer y de felicidad como nunca había sentido le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Rachel no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Dejó de lado sus dudas y el dictado de la razón, suspiró y se hundió en la rubia. Sintió la dureza del torso de Quinn sobre su pecho, y la rubia le in trodujo una de sus piernas fuertes entre los muslos.

Luego le deslizó las manos por las caderas, descendiendo más y más. A Rachel se le ocurrió pensar que ninguna mujer necesitaría la ayuda del alcohol al lado de Quinn. El modo en que movía los labios sobre su boca la hacía perder la cabeza. Sintió cómo la rubia le levantaba la falda y co locaba las manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y luego en la de su trasero. Quinn se detuvo y soltó una palabrota.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -preguntó apartándose un poco con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—Un tanga —consiguió decir ella con timidez.

Quinn soltó otra palabrota y hundió la boca en la suya de nuevo, introduciéndole la lengua. Le deslizó las manos bajo la falda y la abrazó.

-Te deseo -le murmuró contra los labios-. Quiero quitarte esta falda y tomarte aquí mismo, ahora.

Aquella invitación sexual derritió a Rachel por dentro y por fuerza. Los pechos se le volvieron pesados y ardientes, y sintió una creciente hume dad entre las piernas. Quinn hundió la lengua con más fuerza dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que le separaba el tanga con los dedos y encontraba en medio su rincón más sensible y delicado. Deslizó uno de los dedos en su interior y ella se colgó de la rubia, estremecida. Una oleada de placer la atravesó por entero. La deseaba. Nunca había sentido un deseo igual.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -susurró Rachel.

-No lo suficiente —murmuró Quinn mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia una pequeña habi tación que había al otro lado del pasillo.

Quinn cerró la puerta tras ellas, la colocó contra la pared y volvió a besarla.

El mundo giraba a toda velocidad a su alrede dor. Rachel no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo era consciente de que estaba con Quinn. Con su boca, sus manos, su calor. La rubia le sacó la falda por la cabeza y le bajó el tanga, buscando de inme diato y hallando su suave y húmeda feminidad. Quinn se la estaba comiendo a besos, y lo salvaje de su deseo la dejó sin respiración. El silen cio y la penumbra de la habitación ayudaban a la sensación de intimidad. Rachel solo quería sentirla más cerca, darle placer, acabar con el deseo que la rubia había construido dentro de ella.

Quinn se llevó la mano a los pantalones, y ella la ayudó a quitarse el cinturón y bajarse la cremallera. Cuando Rachel introdujo la mano den tro en busca de su erección, la rubia soltó un gemido cuyo sonido resonó dentro de su boca.

-Maldita sea, debería esperar, pero no puedo -susurró la rubia mientras sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera parpadear, la le vantó contra la pared y entró en ella.

Rachel soltó un gemido al notar la invasión de semejante tamaño. Se le llenaron los ojos de lá grimas y sintió como si estuviera quemando.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho -murmuró la rubia tras soltar una palabrota.

-¿Decirte qué? -susurró Rachel con la respira ción entrecortada mientras trataba de ajustarse a su tamaño.

-Que es tu primera vez.

-No estaba pensando en que era mi primera vez. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ti.

Quinn gimió y permitió que ella se hun diera más en su interior. Luego la besó de un modo que supo aunar el deseo carnal y la ter nura y después apartó lentamente la boca.

-No te pares ahora -suplicó Rachel.

Quinn comenzó a moverse, apretándole el trasero mientras iniciaba un ritmo enloquecedor que la fue llevando más y más alto cada vez. El ca lor que Rachel sentía en sus regiones más íntimas fue subiendo hasta que sintió que iba a explotar. La habitación estaba oscura, pero a través de sus ojos cerrados, ella veía el rojo del sol ardiente mientras se colgaba de la rubia.

Pasaron los segundos y Rachel sintió cómo Quinn se ponía tensa antes de estremecerse, como fruto de su climax. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se inclinó hacia atrás y la dejó deslizarse suavemente sobre ella hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Le temblaban las rodillas, y se abrazó a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Quinn estrechán dola entre sus brazos durante unos instantes.

-Creo que sí -respondió ella, aunque todo se guía dándole vueltas.

La rubia encendió una luz y Rachel se cubrió instintiva mente los ojos. Entonces la escuchó gemir y ella miró a través de sus dedos. Quinn estaba obser vando fijamente su desnudez.

Rachel cruzó las piernas en un inútil acto de ver güenza.

-Te deseo otra vez -aseguró Quinn acercándose de nuevo y besándola en la boca-. Pero quiero to marme mi tiempo.

Quinn le colocó con delicadeza la falda y re cogió su tanga del suelo.

-Tienes el aspecto de alguien que acaba de tener un encuentro sexual y lo ha disfrutado. Mi familia solo tendrá que echarte un vistazo y sa brán lo que hemos estado haciendo. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, y quiero que siga siendo así -ase guró acariciándole los labios con un dedo-. Hay un baño al otro lado del pasillo. Dime dónde está tu bolso. Si te pintas un poco los labios y te recompones, tal vez podamos disimularlo y des pedirnos discretamente de ellos.

-Se suponía que este lápiz de labios tenía que haber resistido ocho horas de amor salvaje -co mentó Rachel con la mente ofuscada.

Se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba Quinn para pensar con claridad después de lo que aca baban de hacer.

-Espero que hayas guardado la garantía -res pondió Quinn con una mueca.

Rachel miró hacia otro lado con la intención de recuperar su equilibrio emocional.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó echando un vis tazo al elegante escritorio de madera y las estan terías repletas de libros.

-En el despacho de mi madre -respondió Quinn.

-¿Acabamos de... de hacerlo en el despacho de tu madre? -preguntó Rachel horrorizada.

«Hacer el amor» no hubiera sido una expre sión exacta, y las demás que se le venían a la mente tampoco le cuadraban.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -aseguró mientras un terrible pensamiento se le pasaba por la cabeza-. Tal vez sea porque esta no es la primera vez que...

-Esta es la primera vez que lo he hecho aquí -la interrumpió Quinn negando con la cabeza-. Es la primera vez que lo hago en casa de mis padres. Y te aseguro que no estoy tranquila, porque te deseo otra vez. Aquel escritorio me pa rece un buen sitio, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que un escritorio para tu segunda vez. Si quieres practicar eso de los cincuenta tru cos para seducir, yo me ofrezco.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rachel estaba en me dio de su habitación con Quinn, y aún seguía tratando de recuperar el sentido común. Veía claramente el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, y ella sentía en el pecho tanta presión que se preguntó cuándo sería capaz de volver a respirar con nor malidad.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Quinn pasándole la mano por el brazo antes de enlazar los dedos con los suyos.

-No lo sé. Aún no he tenido tiempo de pen sarlo.

-Pues yo no voy a dejarte tiempo ahora para que pienses -aseguró la rubia deslizándole la mano por el cuello.

-Creo... me gustaría conocer las reglas -consi guió decir Rachel mientras la rubia la besaba en los la bios.

-¿Qué reglas? -preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de mover los labios sobre su boca.

-Por ejemplo, si se trata solo de una noche o...

-No -la interrumpió Quinn sin dejar de unas lista de cincuenta puntos que cumplir.

-¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para cumplir una lista de cincuenta puntos conmigo con la canti dad de mujeres que tienes rondándote alrede dor? -preguntó Rachel mordiéndose el labio infe rior.

-Hasta ahora no había tenido a nadie exclusi vamente para mí -susurró Quinn inclinándose hacia ella con una expresión de deseo en los ojos-. Quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo. Ex clusivamente.

Rachel había sido testigo de su fuerza, y había en trevisto su vulnerabilidad. Y aunque Quinn no le estaba haciendo ninguna promesa eterna, quería estar con la rubia por encima de todo.

-Quiero ser sólo para ti -aseguró Rachel.

Quinn la besó con una intensidad tal que envió millones de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de mantener el control. Luego levantó un dedo para acariciar sus labios hinchados.

-Si sigues mirándome así, me va a resultar muy duro tratarte como a una virgen.

Si ella hubiera sido otra mujer, se habría cu bierto las espaldas marchándose. Porque estaba claro que no iba a poder evitar que le rompieran el corazón. Y sin embargo, Rachel no tenía elec ción. Quinn tenía todo lo que ella siempre ha bía soñado, aunque se hubiera li mitado tan solo a eso, a soñarlo. Quinn lo tenía todo. El único problema era que no podría ser para siempre. Rachel no se había sentido nunca tan deseada, tan mujer como durante el ardoroso acto sexual que habían compartido en casa de sus padres. Tragándose sus inhibiciones y sus miedos, Rachel salió mentalmente del caparazón y lamió con la lengua el dedo de Quinn.

-No me trates como a una virgen -susurró.

Sólo le hizo falta un segundo para registrar la pasión que sus palabras habían desatado en la rubia. Rachel sintió el escalofrío de haber accionado el de tonador de una bomba mientras Quinn le de sabrochaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba lejos antes de afanarse a toda prisa con su falda.

-Como tú quieras -dijo desabrochándole el sujetador al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

Sus palabras, tanto las que decían como las que callaban, las rodeaban formando una barrera que los protegía del mundo exterior. Quinn es taba a salvo con ella. Y ella con Quinn. Al menos por el momento.

Rachel se dejó llevar por sus besos, por su seduc ción, y enredó la lengua con la suya. Sintió cómo la rubia le acariciaba el pezón con los dedos ín dice y pulgar mientras deslizaba la otra mano desde su espalda hasta el trasero.

Rachel comenzó a quitarse uno de los zapatos de tacón y la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Déjatelos puestos -le ordenó con sensuali dad, haciendo subir la temperatura del ambiente varios grados.

-Estás muy guapa con ese traje -dijo la morena-, pero quiero sentir tu...

Rachel ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de que Quinn se quitara la blusa, sin dejar de besarla durante un instante. Parecía como si la habitación se hubiera puesto al revés, y el aire que las rodeaba parecía estar cargado de electricidad. Quinn se apretó contra ella y Rachel sintió su desnudez, sus pequeños pechos, su abdomen plano y su excitación.

La rubia la guió hacia la cama y se inclinó para hun dir la boca en su pezón.

-Quiero tocarte por todas partes a la vez -murmuró deslizándole la mano entre las pier nas, Cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior y acarició la zona más sensible de su anatomía, Rachel se sintió florecer bajo sus caricias. Abrió ins tintivamente las piernas ante su contacto, y Quinn exhaló un gemido de aprobación.

-Eres tan dulce, tan cálida... -susurró Quinn levan tando la vista para mirarla-. Me dijiste que no te tratara como a una virgen.

Rachel sintió que se le secaba la boca ante la ex presión de su rostro. La miraba como sí quisiera devorarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Quinn se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó con la boca abierta sobre el vientre. Luego comenzó a mover la lengua más y más abajo. La rubia la consu mía íntimamente, su lengua y su boca la llevaban hasta el límite una y otra vez.

Cuando Rachel pensaba que ya no podía alcan zar una cota más elevada de placer, Quinn se incorporó y entró en ella con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Impresionada por el cúmulo de sensa ciones que estaba experimentando, Rachel disfrutó de cada movimiento que la rubia hizo en su interior. Quería sentir el éxtasis de Quinn, descubrir el placer reflejado en su rostro. Rachel sentía un fuego abrasador. Se colgó de la rubia y sintió el instante preciso en que el climax de Quinn la atravesó. Se puso tensa y cerró los ojos en gesto de sumo placer. Luego soltó una palabrota que más bien parecía una ora ción, y su orgasmo la llevó de nuevo a ella hasta el climax.

Quinn se dejó caer sobre la cama con el cuerpo todavía unido a al suyo. Rachel se sentía tan abrumada que tenía ganas de llorar, aunque tuvo la prudencia de contenerse. Trató entonces de concentrarse en la dureza del torso de Quinn sobre sus pechos, en los latidos de su corazón que sentía como suyos propios, y en sus dedos que jugueteaban con su pelo.

-¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al escuchar la dulzura de su voz. Viendo el fuego y la pasión que desprendía, supo que Quinn no sería ca paz de recibir sin dar a cambio.

No iba con ella.

-No me has contestado -dijo Quinn incor porándose ligeramente para mirarla.

-Dame tiempo -respondió ella aspirando con fuerza el aire—. Una semana, por lo menos —bro meó tras unos instantes.

-Me dijiste que no te tratara como a una vir gen -aseguró Quinn mirándola con una mueca entre burlona y tierna.

-Y seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra -respondió ella-. Me has dejado consumida, y lo peor es que me ha gustado.

-Ten cuidado -advirtió Quinn-. Si me ha blas así, podrías hacerme comenzar de nuevo.

Rachel tragó saliva y aceptó el desafío que le planteaban sus ojos.

-Me has dejado consumida y me ha gustado -repitió Rachel.

_CharlieFaberry_


	9. Chapter 9

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Feliz Fin de Semana….

Capítulo Ocho

Cuando Rachel se despertó a la mañana si guiente, entendió al instante el significado de la expresión: «El dolor de la recién casada». Aun que ella era una atleta y había sufrido agujetas con anterioridad, le dolía el cuerpo de una ma nera que nunca antes hubiera imaginado.

Miró el vacío que había a su lado, en el que antes había estado Quinn, y acarició con la mano la almohada en la que la rubia había reposado la cabeza. Le asaltaban un cúmulo de emociones. Empezó a pensar en todas las cuestiones que la noche anterior se había impedido a sí misma considerar. Quinn y ella habían cruzado la frontera, y se habían convertido en amantes. Amantes secre tos. Se sentó en la cama y sintió un nuevo dolor, esta vez en el corazón. Por una parte, entendía el deseo de Quinn de mantener su relación en secreto. El resto de su vida era demasiado pú blica. Y además, estaba el hecho de que ella tra bajara para la rubia. Y sin embargo, una parte de Rachel no podía evitar preguntarse si no estaría aver gonzada de ella, o al menos del deseo que sentía hacia ella.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Quinn Fabray supo que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero no quería que aquello fuera un problema. Aunque debía andar con cuidado, porque po dría llegar a enamorarse de Quinn. Rachel se miró en el espejo que había en el toca dor y compuso una mueca. La verdad cayó sobre ella con toda contundencia. Si no estuviera ya enamorada de Quinn, ¿acaso se habría entre gado a ella tan alegremente la noche anterior? Rachel notó que se le encogía el corazón y sintió una punzada de pánico. Se había enamorado de la rubia. Aunque tal vez fuera algo normal entre las vír genes. Quizá todas las mujeres se quedaban ena moradas después de la primera vez. Pero Rachel sabía la verdad. En el fondo de su corazón, la sabía, y ese conocimiento la golpeó como un mazazo. Estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Y tenía que guardarlo en secreto.

xxxx

Durante el día, Rachel se enfrentaba a sus peque ñas dudas, pero cuando Quinn llegaba cada noche, conseguía que todas sus preocupaciones desparecieran. Compartían las veladas en casa con Molly, y una noche incluso se aventuraron a ir a la Heladería Fabray's, en Hannover Street. El edificio conservaba el aspecto y el encanto de las tiendas antiguas de caramelos, con sus ta buretes y su escaparate. A Rachel le encantó nada más verla. Bella las recibió a las tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya era hora de que nos visitarais. Puedo ofreceros chocolate caliente y capuchino, si tenéis frío.

Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en el beso apasio nado que ella y Quinn acababan de darse justo antes de salir de casa.

-Yo no tengo frío -aseguró ella sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-. A Molly y a mí nos encantaría tomarnos un helado de fresa.

-Que sean tres —dijo Quinn siguiendo a su her mana hacia la parte trasera de la heladería, que estaba bastante llena-. Me sorprende que no ha yas pedido salsa de caramelo caliente -le susurró a Rachel sentándose a su lado y rozándole la pierna.

-No deberías coquetear conmigo en público si quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto -aseguró ella mirándola con asombro.

-Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo -protestó Quinn-. Así que tú me dirás qué vas a hacer al respecto.

-¿Al respecto de qué? —preguntó Rachel mien tras colocaba a la niña en una trona.

-Al respecto de cómo me afecta tu presencia -respondió la rubia mirándola con un ardor capaz de prender fuego a todo el edificio.

-A lo mejor no te acuerdas del número treinta y siete de la lista -dijo Rachel llevándose a la boca una cucharada del helado que acababa de ser virle un camarero.

-Seguramente no. Mis circuitos se han que dado clavados en el número veintinueve.

-El punto treinta y siete está relacionado con el helado -aseguró ella lamiendo los restos de dulce de su cucharilla.

-¿Helado y qué más?

-Algo por lo que me arrestarían si me atre viera a hacerlo en público -respondió Rachel son riendo mientras daba otro lametón a su cuchara.

Quinn se estiró el cuello de la camisa y ella casi pudo notar cómo le salía humo por la ca beza. La certeza de saber que tenía el poder para excitarla de aquel modo resultaba muy gratifi cante.

-Ya que hablamos de la lista, te diré que no es toy de acuerdo con uno de los puntos -dijo de pronto Quinn sirviéndole a su hija en la boca una cucharada de helado-. No me gusta tu lápiz de labios.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Rachel parpadeando.

-Porque preferiría que llevaras uno que de jara marca cada vez que me besas -respondió la rubia-. Marcas por todas partes.

A Rachel se le formó un nudo en el estómago ante la posibilidad de dejar a Quinn marcada, de hacerla suya.

-Tal vez podríamos añadirlo a la lista -pro puso ella-. ¿Puedo elegir yo el lugar donde te be saría?

-Sí, pero yo trataría de influenciarte.

Estaba segura de ello. Rachel resistió la apre miante necesidad de llevarse el plato de helado a sus acaloradas mejillas. Las imágenes sensuales que ella y Quinn estaban evocando, le habían dejado el cerebro momentáneamente noqueado.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Bella apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

-Perfectamente. Llevas el negocio con la misma gracia que la abuela Angélica.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti -ase guró su hermana con expresión encantada.

-Te lo mereces.

-Gracias. ¿Seguro que va todo bien? Me daba la impresión de que estabais teniendo una con versación de lo más intensa...

-Le estaba comentando a Rachel que los helados se hacen directamente aquí -aseguró Quinn al instante.

-Así es -respondió Bella asintiendo con la ca beza-. Tenemos el compromiso de mantener la atmósfera y la calidad de la tienda original. Otro día te enseñaré la cocina donde se hace, Rachel, Pero ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que atender a los clientes...

-Bella es una apasionada de la heladería -le comentó Quinn a Rachel cuando su hermana se hubo marchado-. Ella trabajó aquí con la abuela Angélica hasta que ésta murió el año pasado.

Rachel le echó un vistazo a las grandes fotogra fías en blanco y negro de los abuelos de Quinn inaugurando la tienda. En sus jóvenes rostros pa recían estar escritos el amor y la esperanza.

-Se amaron muchísimo, ¿verdad?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

-Russel la amó lo suficiente como para fu garse con ella -aseguró con aire pensativo-. Tu vieron muchos problemas, pero compartieron uno de esos amores para toda la vida que no to dos tenemos la suerte de encontrar.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al contemplar la expresión de su rostro. Ella deseaba con toda su alma que Quinn sintiera un amor de aquel tipo hacia ella. Deseaba que la rubia pudiera mirarla y ver cuánto la amaba. Pero entonces sintió un nudo en el estómago. Si Quinn se enteraba de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimien tos respecto a ella, la dejaría más rápidamente de lo que tarda un helado en derretirse una tarde de verano. Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusio nes.

Aquella noche, después de haber hecho el amor en la cama de Rachel, ella se puso boca abajo algo incorporada para mirarla y dejó caer una mano sobre su pecho.

-Cuéntame otra historia sobre los Fabray.

-No, por favor -protestó Quinn.

Las historias familiares se habían convertido de alguna manera en parte imprescindible de las veladas que compartían. Rachel hacía el amor con ella con la fuerza de un huracán y luego le pedía una historia.

Los ojos ilusionados de Rachel en aquel mo mento tocaron una fibra sensible de su interior. A pesar del ardor de sus encuentros pasionales, Quinn no se había engañado a sí misma cre yendo que deseaba a Rachel solo por sexo. Segura mente preferiría morir antes que admitirlo, pero se sentía a salvo con ella. Rachel no la traicionaría, no le mentiría. Preferiría hacerse daño ella antes que hacérselo a la rubia.

El hecho de que Rachel la aceptara tal y como era, en su totalidad, conmovía a Quinn de una manera que nunca hasta entonces había experi mentado. Aunque era consciente de que el amor no era para ella, sentía un instinto de protección muy fuerte respecto a Rachel.

-Cuéntame más cosas de Russel y Angélica —le suplicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Russel estaba viviendo con una familia en cuyo restaurante trabajaba cuando se enamoró de Angélica. Se suponía que ella tenía que ca sarse con un hombre llamado Vincent, y la fami lia que se ocupaba de Russel daba por hecho que algún día él se casaría con su hija Lucia. Cuando Russel y Angélica se fugaron, toda la familia se puso furiosa, y Lucia estaba tan enfadada que lanzó una maldición contra mis abuelos.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Rachel.

-Así fue -aseguró Quinn, sonriendo ante su indignación-. No solemos hablar de ello, pero cuando lo hacemos, lo llamamos «La maldición del Día de San Valentín».

-¿Por qué ese nombre? -preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque a lo largo de los años ocurrieron al gunos hechos trágicos en el Día de San Valentín. Angélica perdió al primer hijo que esperaba ese día, y, algunos años más tarde, en la misma fe cha, raptaron a uno de sus hijos gemelos.

-Qué horror -intervino Rachel sacudiendo la ca beza-. Cuando mencionaste que Angélica y Russel tuvieron problemas, pensé que estabas exagerando.

Rachel se detuvo un instante y levantó el dedo para acariciarle la mejilla antes de seguir ha blando.

-¿Tú crees en la maldición?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Quinn.

-Me ha parecido notar un tono de duda en tu voz.

Quinn recordó su ruptura con la madre de Molly en el Día de San Valentín. Pero con Rachel subida encima de ella, cálida y sensual, aquella ruptura le parecía muy lejana.

-Por supuesto que no -repitió.

-Tal vez consiga sacarte más cosas en otra oca sión —aseguró Rachel, claramente insatisfecha por la respuesta.

-Inténtalo -la retó, fascinada por su mirada.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza para besarla suavemente en el pecho. El contacto de su boca le resultó tan erótico que le parecía casi insoportable, pero Quinn no podía apartarse de ella. Que el cielo la ayudara, pero si no se andaba con ojo, aquella mujer podría llegar a tocarle en el corazón.

A la tarde siguiente, Quinn le robó un beso a Rachel en la cocina mientras ella le daba de co mer a Molly.

-Má-má-má -palmoteo la niña al verla entrar.

-Bella bambina -exclamó Quinn acercán dose a su hija-. ¿Qué tal has pasado el día hoy? Esta noche te bañará mamá. Por cierto, Rachel, hoy me ha llamado uno de los miembros de la Socie dad Histórica de Boston. Se me había olvidado que había ofrecido mi casa para la junta de Enero. Será dentro de unos días, y quería que lo supieras.

-¿Y cuánto durará? -preguntó Rachel mientras retiraba la bandeja de comida de la trona de Molly.

-Dos o tres horas como mucho, pero Corinne estará entrando y saliendo un par de días antes -respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Corinne? -preguntó Rachel con el corazón en cogido deteniéndose un instante.

-Sí -respondió Quinn mirándola fijamente.

Una docena de posibilidades afloró a la mente de Rachel. Las dos primeras fueron las más dolorosas: Quería volver a ver a Corinne. Ya se había aburrido de ella.

-No hay nada entre Corinne y yo -aseguró Quinn acercándose al comprender el porqué de su expresión turbada-. Este encuentro está pla neado desde hace meses. Ella también es miem bro de la Sociedad Histórica, y me convenció para que prestara mi casa prometiéndome que ella se encargaría de organizarlo todo. No signi fica nada para mí -la tranquilizó rozándole los la bios con los suyos-. Luego te lo demostraré. Esta misma noche.

Pasada ya la medianoche, Quinn había de jado muy claro cuánto deseaba a Rachel, tal y como había hecho muchas noches anteriores. Además, le había contado otra de sus historias familiares.

Tal vez debería estar tranquila. Rachel podía ver que lo que Quinn sentía por ella iba más allá del deseo físico. Pero en aquel momento, sola en la oscuridad, las dudas crecieron como brasas avivadas por el fuego. Quinn acudía a su cama casi cada noche, y actuaba como sin nunca tu viera suficiente de ella. Pero Rachel no podía bo rrar el hecho de que siempre se marchaba bas tante antes del amanecer. Nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella.

_CharlieFaberry_


	10. Chapter 10

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo Nueve

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y como Rachel sabía que la doncella estaba ocupada, agarró a Molly y se fue ella misma a abrir. La niña le restregó la cara llena de migas y restos de galleta de choco late por el jersey en el momento en que ella abría la puerta a la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Tenía una hermosa melena ru bia que le caía como una cascada sobre el abrigo de cachemira de color beige. Sus ojos azules esta ban maquillados con exacta precisión, y le brilla ban los labios con un toque impecable de rosa se doso. Rachel no tuvo más remedio que quedarse mirándola fijamente, porque aquella mujer po dría haber escrito un libro sobre cómo parecer una diosa.

-Soy Corinne Gladstone. He venido a ultimar los detalles de la reunión de la Sociedad Histó rica. Usted debe ser la niñera -dijo extendiendo la mano y retirándola al instante al observar el jersey sucio de Rachel-. Y tú debes ser la adorable hija de Quinn, Molly -dijo sonriendo a la niña.

Molly ladeó la cabeza.

-Estoy encantada de conocer por fin a Molly. Últimamente no he podido ver mucho a Quinn, porque está totalmente dedicada a la niña. Supongo que este encuentro de la Sociedad His tórica servirá para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. ¿Le importaría por favor avisar a la donce lla? -dijo antes de detenerse un instante-. Dis culpe, no recuerdo su nombre...

-Rachel Berry -repitió ella, luchando contra la sensación de que alguien había invadido el ho gar de Quinn.

O tal vez luchando contra el temor de que Quinn hubiera perdido la fascinación que sentía por ella ahora que Corinne había vuelto a escena.

-Llamaré a la doncella -dijo girando a Molly en dirección a las manos recién salidas de la ma nicura de la otra mujer-. ¿Quiere usted sujetar a la niña?

-No estoy muy segura... -comenzó a decir Co rinne mirando con aprensión a aquella niña manchada de galleta y zumo de frutas.

Molly se revolvió y dejó escapar un sonido de protesta.

-Oh, vaya, parece un poco traviesa -comentó Corinne dando un paso atrás mientras arqueaba una ceja-. Quinn estuvo muy acertada al con tratar a una niñera. Bueno, Gretchen, no quiero en tretenerla más. Por favor, llame a la doncella.

-Es Rachel -la corrigió ella-. Rachel, no Gretchen.

-Rachel -repitió Corinne componiendo una son risa angelical-. Lo siento, no había prestado atención. Debería grabarme su nombre aquí —aseguró palmeándose levemente la frente—. Pensando en un futuro próximo. Me gusta mu cho Quinn, y puede que usted y yo termine mos viéndonos con frecuencia.

Rachel compuso una sonrisa forzada y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a par tirse alguno. Asintió con la cabeza, avisó a la don cella y subió las escaleras con Molly en brazos. Es taba claro que Corinne no la veía como una amenaza para su plan de cazar a Quinn. De otro modo, no le hubiera hecho semejante confidencia.

Rachel echó un vistazo en el espejo a su rostro sin maquillaje, su jersey lleno de migas y la niña colgada de una cadera. Desde luego, parecía cualquier cosa menos una diosa. Aunque lo in tentara con todas sus fuerzas, jamás conseguiría alcanzar la belleza de Corinne. ¿Significaba aquello que Quinn la vería siempre como algo temporal? Escuchó el eco del silencio dentro de sí, y sintió una punzada de do lor en el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que se hu biera enamorado tan rápidamente de la rubia? Y muy pronto, cuando Quinn dejara de desearla, ten dría que fingir que no le importaba en absoluto. Tendría que fingir cualquier cosa si Corinne te nía éxito en su operación de hacerle volver con ella.

Rachel se guardó sus dudas para sí durante los dos días siguientes, a pesar de las frecuentes e inesperadas visitas de Corinne. Hizo todo lo posi ble para mantener ocultos sus temores a los ojos de Quinn. Cuando por fin llegó la noche de la reunión, Rachel esperó en el piso de arriba. Se en tretuvo jugando con Molly hasta que llegó la hora de meterla en la cama, y cuando la niña por fin se durmió, Rachel encendió la televisión en su cuarto, aunque más tarde fue incapaz de recor dar ninguno de los programas que vio. Cuando escuchó que los asistentes a la reunión se mar chaban, respiró con alivio. Pasaron los minutos, pero Quinn no subía.

Una imagen inquietante acudió a su cabeza. Quinn y Corinne en el piso de abajo recupe rando el tiempo perdido. Rachel se puso en pie y fue en busca de la doncella para pedirle que le echara un ojo a Molly. Luego salió por la puerta trasera.

A Quinn le dolía la cabeza.

Nunca antes había caído en la cuenta de lo irritante que podía llegar a resultar Corinne. Era una mujer de una belleza impresionante, pero tenía una risa que a ella le rechinaba como si al guien pasara las uñas por una pizarra. Quinn se preguntó cómo se le podía haber pasado antes lo superficial que era. O tal vez fuera que antes no le importaba. ¿Y por qué le importaba ahora? La respuesta le llegó de sopetón. Rachel. La culpa era de Rachel. Quinn había pasado años saliendo con modelos y jóvenes de la alta sociedad, pero Rachel era la primera mujer de verdad que había estrechado entre sus brazos.

Deseosa de verla, Quinn subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que la abrió. Rachel no estaba.

Quinn frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la habi tación de la doncella.

-¿Le ha dicho adonde iba? -le preguntó cuando le contó que Rachel había salido un mo mento.

-No, pero me ha dejado el número de su telé fono móvil -respondió la doncella negando con la cabeza-. Iba vestida con ropa de deporte.

Quinn se dirigió a su dormitorio y se quito la blusa quedando en sujetador. Un misterio menos. Si Rachel iba vestida de deporte, probablemente signifi caba que había ido al gimnasio. Quinn se pre guntó si habría llamado a alguno de sus amigos para que se encontraran con ella allí. A lo mejor había quedado con Jonathan. La idea le provocó una punzada en el estómago.

Rachel llevaba un par de días muy callada. Quinn se había dado cuenta, pero cuando había intentado sacarle la razón, ella se las había ingeniado para desviar su atención con alguna sugerencia erótica. Quinn se cambió a toda prisa de ropa y salió hacia el gimnasio, que estaba un par de manza nas más abajo. Miró en las canchas de tenis y escudriñó los rostros de los jugadores de voleibol que estaban terminando un partido. Luego miró en todas las salas, y finalmente divisó una figura solitaria metiendo canastas en la pista de balon cesto.

Su pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta, se balan ceaba mientras ella corría y saltaba, recogiendo los rebotes. Hubo un momento en que la pelota salió de la pista y Quinn se levantó impulsiva mente a recogerla. Rachel se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Tu rostro se sonroja igual cuando hacemos el amor -dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente mientras le devolvía la pelota-. ¿Por qué te has marchado sin decirme nada?

-Estabas muy ocupada con Corinne -respon dió Rachel desviando la mirada.

-Lo menos que podías haber hecho era resca tarme.

-He visto a Corinne. No se me ocurrió pensar que estuvieras sufriendo -respondió ella con aci dez.

-No se ríe como tú.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? -se interesó Rachel volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mucha. ¿Sabes que hacerte reír es para mí casi tan apasionante como hacerte llegar al climax?

Rachel parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada durante un instante. Luego tragó saliva.

-Yo nunca seré como ella, por mucho que me empeñara.

-Y no quiero que lo seas -aseguró Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Me parece que no lo entiendes. Yo nunca seré así de hermosa, así de pulcra y sofisticada.

-La que no lo entiendes eres tú. Corinne nunca será como tú, aunque lo intente.

-No creo que a Corinne le interese nada de lo que yo tengo -aseguró Rachel con una mueca.

-¿Y qué me dices de mí? -preguntó Quinn .

-Yo no te tengo -aseguró ella mirándola fija mente.

-Me tienes deseando estar contigo esta noche -respondió Quinn acercándose un poco más.

La rubia observó el cúmulo de emociones que se reflejaron en los ojos de Rachel antes de que ella los cerrara con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te has marchado? -le preguntó en tonces estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Para que no oyeras mis lamentos —susurró ella bajando la vista.

-No puedo creer que Corinne te inspire algo así -respondió Quinn con una mueca-. Es to talmente inofensiva.

-Me dijo que tiene planeado reavivar vuestra relación, y que probablemente yo la viera más a menudo -dijo Rachel torciendo la boca.

-Está soñando -aseguró Quinn negando con la ca beza, sorprendida ante los planes de Corinne-. No tengo ningún...

Quinn se detuvo. Se estaba impacien tando. El tiempo que compartía con Rachel se había convertido para ella en una isla alejada de la locura. Y no consentiría ninguna intrusión en ella.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de Corinne, cuando deberíamos regresar juntas a casa?

-¿No te motiva la cancha de baloncesto? -pre guntó Rachel con un brillo insinuante en la mirada.

-El sitio es lo de menos. Pero creo que estare mos más cómodas en mi cama.

-¿Tu cama? -preguntó Rachel abriendo mucho los ojos-. Siempre vienes tú a mi habitación...

-¿Te supone algún problema venir a mi cuarto? -insistió Quinn dejándose llevar por un primitivo instinto de posesión.

-Déjame recoger mi sudadera -respondió ella con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Horas más tarde, después de que Quinn le hubiera hecho el amor una y otra vez, Rachel per manecía tumbada en su cama, deleitándose en cada sensación, desde el contacto sedoso de las sábanas de algodón egipcio hasta el placer de no tar su cuerpo apretado junto al suyo.

La mente de Rachel discurría muy deprisa, y se permitió a sí misma vagar por los pensamientos que normalmente mantenía bien ocultos en su interior. ¿Qué ocurriría si se acostara cada no che a su lado? ¿Qué ocurriría si Quinn fuera su compañera? ¿Qué ocurriría si fuera su esposa? El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco ante aquella ocurrencia, y clavó la vista en su rostro dormido, temiendo que aquel pensamiento prohibido tu viera la fuerza de despertarla. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella tuviera derecho a saludarla con un beso to das las mañanas, hacer el amor con ella cada no che y acariciarle la frente cuando estuviera preo cupada por los negocios de los Fabray? ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuera en verdad la mujer de su vida, y Quinn de ella?

Las imágenes que se le cruzaron por la cabeza eran tan dulces que Rachel sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Sería aquello lo que había estado buscando toda su vida, pero que nunca se había atrevido casi ni a desear? Rachel cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. A Quinn no le gustaría en absoluto la direc ción que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y supo lo que te nía que hacer. Quinn siempre se marchaba en medio de la noche. Y aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo se rebelara contra ello, Rachel sabía que ella tenía que actuar del mismo modo. Abrió los ojos y depositó sobre la frente de Quinn el más delicado de los besos. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, y, con sumo cuidado, se deslizó fuera de la cama de Quinn y se marchó a su dormitorio.

La noche siguiente, cuando Molly estaba ya acostada, Rachel y Quinn compartieron una cena a la luz de la chimenea en el cuarto de la rubia. Ella se había puesto una camisa de color albaricoque con falda a juego, y se había peinado y ma quillado como si se tratara de una cita. Estaba empezando a aprender que uno de los secretos para sentirse una diosa era disfrazarse de una de ellas.

-Estar contigo se está convirtiendo en una adicción para mí -aseguró Quinn levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejillas.

Rachel se inclinó hacia la rubia para besarla en los la bios, y luego introdujo la lengua en su boca, con el secreto deseo de ser una adicción de la que Quinn nunca pudiera librarse. Entonces le desabrochó la blusa y le deslizó las manos sobre su pecho. Quinn dejó resbalar un dedo perezoso por el cuello de Rachel, que luego siguió descendiendo por dentro de la camisa hasta su pezón erecto. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Quinn-. Ya estoy otra vez dura. ¿Tienes idea de lo sensual que me resulta saber que me basta con rozarte para que seas mía? Apuesto a que ya estás mojada -aseguró deslizando la mano entre sus piernas para com probarlo.

Mientras la acariciaba, Quinn comenzó a su surrar en italiano, y aquellas palabras le resulta ron a Rachel el más sensual de los sonidos.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó mientras le desa brochaba con urgencia de amante los pantalo nes.

-Ángel, hechicera... -murmuró Quinn mi rándola con pasión-. Eres las dos cosas.

Sin dejar de besarla en la boca, le quitó con maestría la ropa antes de colocarla firmemente sobre su erección. Con aquella mirada de tercio pelo clavada sobre la suya, que resultaba más efi caz que una celda con barrotes, Quinn entró en ella.

-Móntame -ordenó la rubia con un tono ronco que viajó a través de la sangre de Rachel como un explo sivo.

Quinn la guió por su interior, con el cuerpo recto mientras Rachel la tomaba. Se sintió invadida por una inmensa sensación de poderío. Nada deseaba más en el mundo que sentirla lo más cerca posible de sí. El ritmo de aquella sen sual invasión hizo que se le acelerara el pulso en todos sus rincones ocultos. A cada embestida, Quinn acertaba allí donde ella era más sensible. Rachel sintió que se le nublaba la visión, y se colgó de los hombros de su amante. Su propio climax la inundó, envolviéndola como un hura cán. Rachel gritó su nombre, y la sintió dar una úl tima embestida dentro de ella, con su cuerpo po deroso inclinándose sobre el suyo. Temblando de placer, Rachel se sintió de pronto exhausta y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, de re cuperar la cordura, pero solo aparecía Quinn en su cabeza.

-Te amo -susurró, con las palabras saliendo por su propio pie de su boca-. Te amo.

Sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser un se creto.

El corazón seguía latiéndole tan deprisa que no estaba muy segura de haber pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. Quinn permanecía total mente quieta. Seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero Rachel percibió algo diferente en su cuerpo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Le habría dicho en voz alta que la amaba? Rachel la miró a los ojos y obtuvo inmediata mente la respuesta. Quinn la abrazaba, pero tenía la mirada más lejana que nunca. Aquello parecía imposible. Hacía solo unos instantes habían es tado totalmente unidas. Ella la agarró por la barbilla, y Quinn no se movió, pero apartó la vista. Rachel supo entonces que había cometido un terrible error.

_CharlieFaberry_


	11. Chapter 11

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Paso a publicar este es el Penúltimo capitulo

Espero les guste

Capítulo Diez

Rachel contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó a Quinn subir las escaleras la noche siguiente. Se había quedado hasta tarde en el trabajo, y cuando escuchó sus pasos cerca de su puerta, Rachel deseó con toda su alma que llamara con los nudillos. Esperó, pero no hubo llamada. Escu chó cómo Quinn entraba en la habitación de Molly, pero en la suya no entró.

Aquel silencio la atravesaba como un cuchillo. Quinn Fabray quería sonrisas cálidas, noches de pasión y sentirse aceptada, pero no quería su amor. Rachel cerró los ojos llena de dolor. «No puedo creerlo», pensó mientras se levan taba de la cama. Estaba segura de que no había sido solo sexo. Quinn podía conseguirlo con cualquier mujer. Tal vez la rubia no se diera cuenta, pero la razón por la que la deseaba era porque ella lo amaba. Seguramente, aquella certeza la hiciera sentirse incómoda, pero lo que Quinn Fabray quería y necesitaba era el amor de una buena mujer. Y esa mujer era ella.

Rachel comenzó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo. Le dio vueltas a la idea de irrumpir en el dormitorio de Quinn, encender las luces y gritarle que la amaba y que no se avergonzaba de ello. Se acabó, el tener que morderse el labio para evitar que se le escapara en la oscuridad, y se acabó el temor a que Quinn pudiera leerlo en sus ojos. Las cartas ya estaban boca arriba, y, por una parte, Rachel se sentía aliviada. Y por otra, aterrorizada.

Quinn no le había pedido en voz alta la no che anterior que se marchara de su dormitorio, pero se notaba que quería estar sola. Y después de la intimidad que acababan de compartir, aquello le resultó doloroso a Rachel. Aun así, enten día que Quinn necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que sus cuerpos se habían demostrado sin palabras, y eso no podía conseguirse en cuestión de segundos. Rachel lo entendía. Si le dejaba algo de tiempo para pensar, tal vez Quinn recapacitara. Era la única opción que le quedaba. Había quedado claro que ella la amaba, y Quinn quería ese amor. Y aunque Quinn no estuviera enamorada de ella en aquel ins tante, tal vez con el tiempo... El lazo que las unía era demasiado poderoso. Quinn volvería a ella. Al menos, así lo esperaba.

-¿No me has oído, Quinn? -le preguntó su hermana Frannie con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Es la tercera vez que te repito lo mismo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se puso en pie, incapaz de permane cer sentada ni un segundo más.

-No me pasa nada. Simplemente, no dormí muy bien anoche.

-¿Saliste otra vez con Corinne? -preguntó Frannie levantando una ceja.

-No. Puedo tener muchas cosas en la cabeza que no tengan que ver con las mujeres.

-¿Hay alguna cuestión de trabajo que yo debe ría saber? —insistió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn exhaló un suspiro. Su hermana era tremendamente intuitiva y persistente. Necesi taba ambas cualidades para triunfar en la em presa familiar. Quinn sabía que muchas veces tanto ella como su padre la habían subestimando en ese terreno.

-La empresa marcha estupendamente. Tú de berías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Entonces, si tampoco es por Molly, tiene que tratarse de una mujer —aseguró Frannie sentándose en el escritorio de su hermana. -Tal vez no sea asunto tuyo. -Tal vez pueda ayudarte -respondió ella sin inmutarse-. Has salido con tantas mujeres desde Danielle que no tengo dedos para contarlas, pero no te había visto feliz hasta hace unas cuan tas semanas. Si has encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, no la dejes escapar.

Y dicho aquello, Frannie dejó sobre la mesa el in forme que había ido a llevar y salió del despacho. Quinn se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró por la ventana hacia la Avenida Huntington. Si su hermana pequeña era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces había ido bastante más lejos de lo que esperaba. Había permitido que Rachel se acercara demasiado, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca volvería a impli carse tanto con una mujer como para perder su capacidad de concentración. Rachel no era la primera mujer que le confesaba su amor en un momento de pasión. Pero sí era la primera mujer que creía que de verdad la amaba. Las demás querían algo, pero Rachel no se consideraba a sí misma lo suficientemente atrac tiva como para considerar la idea de casarse con ella. No, ella buscaba algo mucho más peligroso que una boda o su dinero. Rachel quería ser su amiga y su amante. Era capaz de ofrecerle su co razón en una bandeja, pero quería el suyo a cam bio. Y el solo hecho de pensarlo la aterrorizaba.

Durante las dos siguientes noches, Quinn se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde, y, después de entrar a ver a Molly, pasaba por delante de la puerta de Rachel. El hecho de saber que la tenía tan cerca le provocaba un deseo de estar con ella que le apri sionaba el pecho. Turbada, Quinn se mar chaba a su habitación y trataba de dormir, pero las imágenes de Rachel aparecían una y otra vez, y su risa la envolvía durante su duermevela como una caricia. La tercera noche, Quinn siguió el mismo procedimiento. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de Molly y, aspirando el aire, captó una suave esen cia que le resultó familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rachel enfrente de ella. El corazón le dio un brinco.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó ella dulcemente.

Sus ojos reflejaban un cúmulo de emociones que la atraían y la alejaban al mismo tiempo. Lo natural, lo más fácil para ella, hubiera sido abra zarla, pero no lo hizo.

-Bien -respondió Quinn-. Muy ocupada.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró Rachel acer cándose a ella-. Pareces cansada. ¿Quieres que te sirva una copa de vino? —preguntó alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

La presencia de Rachel suavizó miles de durezas que tenía en su interior. Quinn se dijo a sí misma que la morena no debería tener semejante po der sobre ella.

-No. Sólo necesito dormir.

Quinn trató de apartar los ojos de su mi rada, pero no fue capaz. Cuando ella se puso de puntillas y la besó en los labios, no pudo retroce der.

-¿Has estado reflexionando y has decidido que ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Quinn tenía tantas ganas de besarla que le dolía el cuerpo. Se moría por tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Se moría por perderse dentro de ella.

-No hagas que entre nosotras parezca que hay más de lo que hay -dijo Quinn, tanto para la morena como para ella misma.

La escuchó entonces quedarse un instante sin respiración y se dio cuenta por la expresión de sus ojos de que le había hecho daño. Se dijo a sí misma que era un dolor necesario, pero no po día evitar sentirse como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el costado. La morena se había acercado demasiado. Al final de la semana, Quinn estaba prácti camente exhausta. Era viernes, y aunque sabía que Rachel estaría en casa, no se vio con la energía suficiente como para quedarse más tiempo en la oficina.

Mientras metía la llave en la puerta de en trada, vio que había una luz prendida en el estu dio y que estaba encendida la televisión. Quinn sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Rachel estaría allí, probablemente espe rándola. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse ni para enfrentarse a ella, así que abrió la puerta, espe rando oír su voz llamándola por su nombre.

En vez de aquello, escuchó el sonido de una voz masculina saliendo del estudio. Quinn se asomó con curiosidad y vio a Jonathan, el amigo de Rachel, jugueteando con su cabello. Luego lo es cuchó murmurar algo, inclinar la cabeza, y atraerla hacia sí para estrecharla entre sus bra zos. Quinn sintió que algo en su interior se con gelaba. Se quedó allí parada, observando a Rachel en brazos de Jonathan durante cinco segundos completos. Sintió que la asaltaba el mismo senti miento de traición que había experimentado con Danielle.

Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás y su rostro se hizo vi sible para Quinn. Sus miradas se cruzaron du rante una fracción de segundo. Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Quinn no se quedó allí para escucharlo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cerró tras ella la puerta de su dormitorio, sintiéndose invadida por una furia helada. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que to davía tenía el abrigo puesto. Se lo quitó y luego se desabrochó la blusa con tanta fuerza que se saltaron dos botones. No de bería importarle un comino a quién abrazaba o quién la abrazaba a ella. Debería darle igual. Aquel había sido el objetivo de toda la semana, conseguir que no le importara.

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos, pero Quinn no respondió. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Terminó de quitarse la blusa y se dirigió al minibar para servirse un vaso de whisky escocés. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no se podía confiar en las mujeres? Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero ella actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Se bebió el whisky de un trago y sintió cómo el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, quemándola.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta con los ojos brillantes.

-No -respondió-. Márchate. Rachel negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Desde que te dije que te amaba, te has com portado como una imbécil.

-Pensé que te habías tomado lo nuestro más en serio de lo que era. Pero acabo de comprobar que estaba equivocada.

-Lo que has visto es a Jonathan consolán dome. Sí, estaba llorando.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación-aseguró Quinn sirviéndose otra copa-. Lo nuestro no era una relación de exclusividad. Puedes ha cer con Jonathan lo que te dé la gana.

-¿A ti te daría igual que nos convirtiéramos en amantes? -preguntó Rachel palideciendo.

-Puedes hacer lo que te parezca. No es asunto mío.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto -aseguró ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. Yo no quiero a Jonathan, te quiero a ti.

La imagen de Rachel en brazos de Jonathan se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quinn es taba impresionada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo por la profundidad de su dolor.

-No tiene importancia. Si quieres estar con migo, podemos pasar un buen rato. Como siem pre.

Rachel tragó saliva al escuchar aquellos comenta rios tan hirientes. Quinn sabía que ella tenía mucho aguante, pero que no soportaría que Quinn menospreciara lo que habían compartido. Fue testigo del momento en que Rachel comenzó a ale jarse emocionalmente de ella. Fue como si de pronto se hubiera construido una coraza. La morena apartó la vista y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Tengo que pensar en lo que voy a hacer -dijo finalmente en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Quinn, des concertada por su súbita falta de emoción.

-Me refiero a que tengo que pensar si lo me jor para mí no sería marcharme.

La idea de que Rachel despareciera la golpeó como un mazazo.

-No puedes irte -aseguró Quinn-. Tenemos un contrato.

-Con un periodo de prueba de treinta días -aseguró ella mirándola a los ojos-. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aún no se ha cumplido ese plazo.

-No puedes utilizar eso en contra mía -dijo Quinn.

-¿Utilizar el qué? -respondió Rachel-. ¿Cómo crees que podría usar nada en tu contra? Estoy empezando a pensar que eres una completa misó ginia. O tal vez seas masoquista. Te niegas a creer que una mujer pueda amarte y esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti. Te niegas a confiar en ella cuando te ha dado todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo.

Rachel tenía los ojos brillantes de rabia, y los ce rró en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Tengo que pensar en qué será lo mejor -ase guró levantando una mano-. Tal vez tú no me necesites, pero Molly sí. Al menos por ahora.

Y dicho aquello, Rachel se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, dejando a Quinn a solas para que se enfrentara a duras cuestiones sobre sí misma.

Quinn se bebió el whisky suficiente como para dejar de lado aquellas cuestiones y sus pun zadas de remordimiento. A la mañana siguiente, tenía una buena resaca. Después de darse una larga ducha, se dirigió a la cocina con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

-Buenos días -dijo saludando a la doncella con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Molly?

-Buenos días, señora Fabray -respondió ella mientras le servía una taza de café-. La niña está con su madre. Rachel dijo que necesitaba tomarse el día libre y lo arregló para que la niña estuviera con su abuela.

Quinn murmuró algo incomprensible y se dirigió al estudio con la taza de café en la mano. Se preguntó si Rachel estaría con Jonathan. Pero a la luz del día, sabía que no era así. Había sido de masiado dura con ella. Le había resultado inso portable verla en los brazos de su amigo, pero Quinn sabía que los ojos de Rachel no mentían. La morena no había mentido cuando se había enfrentado a ella en la habitación. No había mentido cuando le acusó de no con fiar en ella a pesar de tener todos los motivos para hacerlo. Era increíble lo que una noche de sueño reparador inducido por el whisky podía conseguir sobre su capacidad de razonar. Quinn recordó la expresión triste de sus ojos. Rachel la había apartado de sí. Y se lo merecía. ¿Qué de monios podría hacer ahora al respecto?

El teléfono sonó mientras ella dilucidaba la si tuación dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café.

-Lo llamo del Hospital de la Comunidad de Boston. ¿Podría hablar con Quinn Fabray?

-Soy yo -respondió asustada.

-Hemos encontrado su nombre entre las per tenencias de Rachel Berry como una de las perso nas a las que avisar en caso de emergencia.

Quinn sintió que se le paraba el corazón. La taza de café se le cayó de entre las manos y gol peó el suelo.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Ha sufrido un accidente de coche. Está in consciente, y el médico la está examinando. He mos tratado de localizar a su hermano, pero nos ha sido imposible.

-Voy para allá -aseguró Quinn un segundo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Quinn recorría de arriba abajo el suelo de la sala de espera de Urgencias, lamentándose de que no hubieran trasladado a Rachel al Hospital General. Allí tenía contactos, sobre todo su her mana Rita. Pero aquí solo podía limitarse a espe rar y a sacarles las respuestas con sacacorchos a las enfermeras. Sentía en la boca un amargo regusto a miedo y a arrepentimiento. ¿Y si Rachel estaba gravemente herida? O peor todavía, ¿y si no salía de aquella? Quinn se sintió invadida por un sudor frío, y de pronto, el comportamiento que había tenido en las dos últimas semanas cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría.

No quería perder a Rachel. Ni en un accidente de coche, ni por otra mujer u hombre, ni por nada. Rachel se había convertido en la persona más impor tante del mundo para ella, y no quería perderla. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la posibilidad de un futuro sin ella. Frustrada por no poder estar a su lado, Quinn se acercó de nuevo al mostrador de las enfer meras. Quería asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera recibiendo el mejor trato posible.

-Creo que la señorita Berry responderá mejor al tratamiento si tiene a alguien conocido a su lado.

-Ha recuperado el conocimiento -respondió la enfermera levantando la vista para mirarla-. Está en la sala de observación número tres. Pre guntaré si puede usted pasar a verla, señora.

Quinn pasó por delante de la indignada en fermera. Que llamara a Seguridad si quería. Ya había esperado demasiado. Giró a la derecha, ca minó por el pasillo y entró en la sala de observa ción número tres. Una enfermera y un médico examinaban a Rachel, que estaba tendida sobre una camilla.

-¿Quinn? -preguntó Rachel incorporándose levemente al oírla entrar.

-Manténgase echada, señorita Berry -or denó el médico-. Quiero que esté lo más quieta posible durante las dos próximas horas.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco. Seguía ma reada por el golpe y sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó si no estaría viendo visiones. ¿Se trataba realmente de Quinn?

-La señorita Berry se está recuperando de una conmoción, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que el accidente no ha provocado ningún daño interno -dijo el médico-. Es importante que no se mueva. Tal vez la ingresemos por esta no che.

Rachel cerró los ojos. No podía pensar en Quinn en aquellos momentos. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Le dolía demasiado el corazón. Aunque se hubiera golpeado el cráneo, conservaba la me moria intacta. Recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras hirientes que la rubia le había espetado la no che anterior.

-Así está bien. Cierre los ojos y descanse -dijo la enfermera apretándole suavemente el brazo-. Cuando tengamos los resultados de las radiogra fías se lo haremos saber.

Rachel escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, y luego cerrándose. Pasó un instante an tes de que volviera a sentir otro contacto en el brazo, pero esta vez supo que no se trataba de la enfermera.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Quinn con la voz más dulce que Rachel le hubiera escuchado nunca.

-El conductor de un Jeep se saltó el semáforo en rojo -respondió ella tras exhalar un suspiro-. Él no se ha hecho nada. Yo he tenido suerte, pero mi coche está destrozado.

-Estaba preocupada por ti -susurró Quinn en voz baja.

-Me pondré bien -respondió Rachel, negándose a leer ninguna segunda intención en sus pala bras.

-Las cosas van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora entre nosotras -aseguró Quinn tras una breve pausa.

-Sí, ya me lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro -respondió ella con el estómago encogido.

-No, me temo que no.

-Oh, yo diría que sí -insistió Rachel, incapaz de seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados-. Me di jiste que me había tomado nuestra relación mu cho más en serio de lo que debiera. Me dijiste que podía acostarme con Jonathan, porque a ti no te importaba. Me dijiste...

-He sido una idiota -la interrumpió Quinn llena de remordimiento-. Lo siento.

-No, tenías razón -aseguró Rachel mirándola un instante antes de apartar la vista-. Me tomé las cosas demasiado en serio. Voy a tratar de dejar atrás lo que pasó entre nosotras. No tengo mu cha experiencia en hacerme la dura, pero...

-No -la atajó Quinn rozándole la mejilla con un dedo-. No quiero que cambies. Soy yo la que he mostrado la actitud equivocada. Mírame.

-No puedo -respondió ella cerrando los ojos-. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues entonces escúchame. Estaba equivocada. No entendía qué me estaba ocu rriendo. No esperaba que te convirtieras en al guien tan importante para mí. No esperaba que nadie fuera tan importante para mí. Nunca me había sentido tan a salvo y a la vez tan excitada por una mujer.

Rachel sintió que se le formaba en el pecho una burbuja de esperanza, pero seguía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. ¿Y si estuviera sufriendo una aluci nación?

-Te amo -dijo Quinn besándole dulce mente el dorso de la mano-. Te necesito.

Rachel trago saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía estar ocurriendo. Había so ñado con ello, pero no podía sucederle.

-Creo que será mejor que avises al médico -aseguró ella abriendo los ojos y observando el amor en la mirada de Quinn-. Me temo que estoy teniendo una alucinación. Acabo de oírte decir que me amas y que me necesitas.

-Y así es -respondió la rubia con emoción-. Y te lo repetiré mañana, pasado y todos los días de tu vida si me dejas.

Tenía que estar soñando.

El médico y la enfermera la tuvieron en obser vación durante un par de horas más, y luego le dieron el alta tras darle a Quinn unas cuantas instrucciones. Cuando regresaron a casa, la rubia insis tió en que se quedara en su cama, pero no le hizo el amor. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rachel se despertó, se sentía cansada pero un poco me jor. Se incorporó lentamente justo en el mo mento en que Quinn entraba en el dormitorio con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado -dijo besándola en la frente-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No lo sé todavía -respondió Rachel moviéndose con dificultad-. Primero tengo que comprobar que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro funcionan correcta mente.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza, o estás marea da? -se interesó Quinn.

-No -respondió Rachel llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Te amo, Rachel -dijo Quinn acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la morena con el corazón encogido.

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No soy ni modelo ni una mu jer impresionante. Solo soy yo.

-Ay, Rachel -susurró Quinn sacudiendo la ca beza y atrayéndola hacia sí-. Ya veo que voy a te ner que demostrarte que eres la mujer más impre sionante del mundo. No sé cómo lo consigues, pero haces que me sienta bien siendo sencilla mente un ser humano que no tiene que ser per fecto a todas horas. Y al mismo tiempo, cuando es toy contigo, tengo ganas de ser mejor. Puedo confiar en ti -aseguró inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla-. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de confiar en una mujer como confío en ti. Dejé de sentirme sola en cuanto tú entraste en mi vida.

Las palabras de Quinn la atravesaron, deján dola momentáneamente sin habla.

-Creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien -dijo Quinn exhalando un suspiro.

-Oh, no, lo estás haciendo estupendamente -le aseguró Rachel con los ojos inundados en lágri mas-. Pero es que me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo. Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo la impresión de que necesito que me pellizquen, o que haya algún testigo que me diga que no estoy soñando.

-Muy bien -dijo Quinn pellizcándola suave mente-. ¿Te vale así?

-Más o menos -respondió ella mirándola a través de las lágrimas.

Rachel sabía que tenía los ojos inundados de amor hacia Quinn, un amor que había ido creciendo en su interior a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evi tarlo.

-Muy bien. Y respecto a los testigos, ¿qué te parece cientos de ellos dentro de una semana?

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Rachel tragando sa liva.

-En nuestra boda -respondió Quinn mirán dola con seriedad.

-Boda... -repitió ella moviendo la cabeza en círculos, completamente anonadada.

-¿Tú me quieres? -dijo Quinn levantándole la bar billa para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí -aseguró Rachel mientras notaba cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

-Entonces, hazme la mujer más feliz del mundo y cásate conmigo -dijo Quinn abrazán dola con fuerza.

En el corazón de Rachel solo tenía cabida una respuesta posible.

_CharlieFaberry_


	12. Chapter 12

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo Final… Espero les guste.

Capítulo Once

Exactamente una semana después, con su her mano Noah del brazo, Rachel recorrió el pasillo de la preciosa capilla de la catedral de San Christopher. Aquella capillita proporcionaba la atmósfera per fecta de intimidad para aquella boda tan precipi tada.

Entre la ayuda de la madre y las hermanas de Quinn, Rachel apenas había tenido que mover un dedo. Ellas se habían mostrado dispuestas a hacerse cargo de todos los detalles con tal dili gencia que a Rachel la habían conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Toda la familia de la rubia la había acogido de inmediato, dejándole claro que no sólo le pertenecía a Quinn, sino también a los Fabray.

Rachel había encontrado el vestido que quería en el taller de un diseñador local, y el dueño se había mostrado más que satisfecho por tener que hacer las modificaciones necesarias para la novia de uno de los Fabray. La antigua compañera de piso de Rachel, Rose Trent, había accedido encan tada a ser una de sus damas de honor, junto con Frannie y Colleen. Rita y Bella se ofrecieron para cuidar de la niña durante la ceremonia.

Rachel miró a Quinn y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su hermano la tomó de la mano y la unió con la de su novia.

-Cuida de ella y ella cuidará de ti -dijo.

-Lo haré -respondió Quinn mirándola fija mente.

Solo tenía ojos para ella. Luego repitieron sus votos ante el padre, y Rachel sintió que las promesas de Quinn retumbaban en el interior de sus huesos. Fue una ceremonia breve y emotiva, y antes de que Rachel pudiera darse cuenta tenía un anillo en el dedo y el padre las estaba declarando esposas.

-Ha pasado demasiado rápido -susurró Rachel-. Yo quería retenerlo todo para recordar cada se gundo.

-No será necesario —le dijo Quinn—. Yo te recor daré todos los días que te amo, Rachel. Todos los días -aseguró sellando su promesa con un beso.

La morena comenzó a llorar de alegría. Por fin había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el corazón de aquella mujer.

Después de abrazar a toda la familia de Quinn y hacerse decenas de fotos, todo el grupo se dirigió a un exclusivo club del centro para la ce lebración. Quinn la llevó hasta la pista de baile para ini ciar el vals. Aquella melodía tan romántica y el amor que vio reflejado en su mirada se quedarían inscritos para siempre en la memoria de Rachel.

-Parece que todo el mundo se está divirtiendo -comentó Quinn cuando se cansaron de bailar y se retiraron un instante hacia un rincón.

-Desde luego, tu madre sabe cómo organizar un boda -aseguró Rachel, todavía impresionada por la habilidad de Judy Fabray para coordinar un evento semejante con tan poco tiempo.

-Ella dice que lo lleva planeando desde que cumplí veintiún años -dijo Quinn con expre sión burlona.

Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras observaba a Russel y a Judy bailar. Luego divisó a Colleen con un hombre alto de pelo oscuro.

-¿Quién es ese que está con Colleen? ¿Es otro Fabray?

Quinn entornó los ojos para mirar mejor y negó con la cabeza.

-No es de la familia. Que me parta un rayo si no es Finn Hudson -dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en la voz-. Creo que no te lo he presentado todavía. Es un buen amigo mío del colegio. Ha recorrido un largo camino. Cuando yo lo conocí, era un niño que vivía con familias de acogida, y ahora es propietario de una cadena hotelera. Multimillonario.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Colleen así. Está tan resplandeciente que parece un árbol de Navidad.

-Esto es interesante... Creo que ellos dos tu vieron algo que ver en el instituto, pero mi ma dre no lo aprobaba porque... Vaya, mira quién viene por aquí -se interrumpió Quinn.

Frannie, vestida con un traje de seda, hizo su apa rición con Molly en la cadera.

-La gente quiere saber cuándo vais a cortar la tarta. Si no lo hacéis pronto, creo que la niña va a tomar la iniciativa. No puede apartar la vista de ella.

-Má-má-má -balbuceó Molly antes de girarse ha cia Rachel.

-¿Quieres probar la tarta? -preguntó ella to mando a la niña en brazos y besándola dulce mente en la mejilla-. Ya verás, te vas poner per dida.

Animados por los gritos de júbilo de los invita dos, Rachel y Quinn partieron dos trozos de aquella preciosa tarta de tres pisos y se la dieron a probar la una a la otra. Después, e instintiva mente, Rachel la abrazó y un grupo de invitados co menzó a silbar para animarlas a seguir. La morena aguantó la broma y en cuanto pudo se escapó ha cia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó a su hermano al cruzárselo en el camino.

-Es una fiesta estupenda -respondió Noah abrazándola-. Me alegro de verte tan contenta. Tú siempre quisiste tener una gran familia.

-Nunca he sido tan feliz -confesó ella-. Pero no es momento de emocionarse. Dime, ¿han po dido venir los amigos que habías invitado?

-Sí, Steven Conti no dudó en acudir en cuanto le dije que tu antigua compañera de piso, Rose Trent, iba a estar aquí. Lleva tiempo que riéndole echar el lazo. Mencionó algo sobre que en su familia no eran muy partidarios de los Fabray, pero no quiso decirme nada cuando le pre gunté la razón.

-No puedo imaginarme por qué podrían caerle mal los Fabray a alguien -aseguró Rachel-. Steven era compañero tuyo en la universidad, ¿verdad?

-Es uno de los pocos que se hizo millonario con Internet y ha conseguido mantenerse en la cima mientras los demás se estrellaban -dijo Noah asintiendo con la cabeza-. Bueno, voy a ver si me como un trozo de esa deliciosa tarta. Ahora te veo.

Rachel continuó su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de seguir por un largo pasillo y gi rar dos veces a la derecha, acabó encontrándolo por fin. Colleen Fabray estaba allí, llevándose una toalla fresca al rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Rachel, preocupada al observar sus mejillas coloradas.

-Perfectamente -aseguró Colleen tragando saliva-. Es que he visto a alguien que no esperaba encontrarme.

-Finn Hudson -dijo Rachel ante el asombro de su cuñada-. Os he visto juntos. Quinn me ha dicho que tú y él...

-De eso hace mucho tiempo -la interrumpió Colleen llevándose la mano a la garganta-. No esperaba volver a verlo y sentir esta... Bueno, ya es suficiente -aseguró aspirando con fuerza el aire-. Eres una novia preciosa, y Quinn está absolutamente feliz. Me alegro mucho por las dos.

Y tras darle un abrazo, Colleen salió del cuarto de baño. Rachel se refrescó un poco y luego se dirigió de nuevo al largo pasillo, pero no escuchó los sonidos de la fiesta. Al parecer, se ha bía equivocado de dirección. Oyó entonces vo ces en una sala y decidió preguntar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Bella en brazos de un hombre alto.

-No he sido capaz de mirar a nadie que no fueras tú -le estaba diciendo él, embelesado.

Rachel parpadeó varias veces. Aquel hombre le resultaba conocido. Se quedó allí durante un ins tante, tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Quién era? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Steven Conti. Pero su hermano acababa de decirle que estaba inte resado en Rose...

Rachel sintió una oleada de instinto protector hacia Bella. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Ellos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se habían percatado de su pre sencia. Steven parecía totalmente extasiado ante Bella, y viceversa.

El corazón de Rachel se encogió al contemplar los. Ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos que se escondían bajo las chispas que saltaban entre ambos. Quinn y ella compartían la misma electricidad y el mismo amor. Steven inclinó la cabeza y besó a Bella apasionadamente. Rachel desvió la mirada, y, sintiéndose como una in trusa, dio un paso atrás muy despacio y se mar chó.

Distraída por lo que acababa de ver, se perdió varias veces antes de encontrar el camino de re greso a la fiesta. Quinn la recibió en la puerta en cuanto entró.

-Te he buscado por todas partes -dijo con una sonrisa-. Ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo nos marchemos.

Horas más tarde, Rachel estaba desnuda entre los brazos de su esposa en la lujosa suite en la que iban a pasar la luna de miel. Ella exhaló un suspiro de placer, satisfecha de que ya hubiera terminado todo el jaleo.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué no querías esperar a que pasara el día de San Valentín para casarnos.

-Yo no creo en la maldición de los Conti, pero...

-¿Conti? -lo interrumpió Rachel, sorprendida-. ¿La maldición de los Conti?

-Los Conti eran los padrinos de mi abuelo, y esperaban que él se casara con su hija, Lucia, pero él se fugó con Angélica. Te lo había con tado, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero no mencionaste el apellido Conti —aseguró ella girándose para mirarla a la cara. No se cansaba nunca de mirar a aquella mujer, ni de escuchar su voz.

-Y por si eso fuera poco, el hijo de los Conti, Vincent, tenía esperanzas de casarse con Angé lica.

-Así que los Conti no estaban muy contentos con los Fabray -aseguró ella parpadeando.

-Es una manera muy suave de decirlo. Ya te conté que Lucia lanzó una maldición sobre los Fabray.

Rachel digirió aquella información y no pudo evitar recordar el beso apasionado que se habían dado Steven Conti y Bella Fabray. Dudó si con társelo a Quinn, pero no quería causarle una preocupación innecesaria.

-Basta ya de hablar de los Conti -susurró Quinn colocándola sobre su cuerpo desnudo-. Todavía no hemos terminado con la lista.

-Yo tengo uno de los puntos en mente -dijo Rachel deleitándose en el placer se sentir su erec ción sobre su propio cuerpo-. Incluye helado de Fabray´s, mi boca y tú...

Quinn entró en ella, dejándola momentá neamente sin respiración.

-Mía moglie, il mió cuore -susurró Quinn-. Mi es posa, mi corazón...

-Yo he estado practicando -musitó Rachel deján dose llevar por la conexión de sus cuerpos-. t'amero per sempre.

Los ojos de Quinn se encendieron de pa sión, y ella sintió el cordón de terciopelo invisible de su amor estrechándolas.

-Yo también te amaré siempre -dijo.

Y Rachel se sintió bendecida, porque supo que ella y Quinn habían encontrado un amor para toda la vida.

_CharlieFaberry_


End file.
